


Одиночное заключение, пожизненно

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Uporoboros



Series: Макси ББ-квест [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Упоминаемое/подразумеваемое насилие, ангст, драма, жестокость, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс выполняет приказ и сбивается с пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Sentence, No Cellmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576881) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Планета разрушается слишком быстро, так что Хакс не может доверить никому другому спасение Рена и отправляется сам в сопровождении двоих более-менее компетентных офицеров. Наверное, Рен снова схватил эту девушку, а может, у него одна из его несвоевременных истерик, может, он кромсает стволы деревьев и пинает снег. Но когда шаттл Хакса приближается, они обнаруживают окровавленного и опозоренного Рена в одиночестве на краю стремительно расширяющейся расселины.

 

— В этой девушке крепка Сила, — говорит магистр.

 

Они в грузовом отсеке, а офицеры уводят шаттл прочь от того, что осталось на месте планеты. Голос Рена скрипучий, в нём звучат оборонительные нотки. Хаксу уже доводилось слышать подобные оправдания.

 

— Вам необходима медицинская помощь, — отвечает он менее чопорно, чем планировал, всё ещё немного ошеломлённый тем, что дерзкий ребёнок, в которого почему-то так верит Сноук, позволил себе настолько явно осрамиться. Рана на лице Рена похожа на издевательское вражеское клеймо, и это зрелище как будто унижает самого Хакса. Он не спрашивает, кто это сделал — девчонка или её дружок-предатель.

 

— Сноук требует меня к себе, — говорит Рен, поднимая подбородок и снова демонстрируя генералу залитое кровью лицо. Он горбится, прижавшись спиной к стене, его шлема нигде не видно. — Я это почувствовал.

 

— Не стоит вам встречаться с Верховным лидером в таком виде.

 

— Это… Я могу…

 

— Не глупите. У вас кровь хлещет из бока.

 

Хоть его кровь уже собирается лужей на полу, Рен пригибается, пытаясь спрятать рану.

 

— Бластер?

 

— Энергетическая стрела, — он снова опускает голову, спутанные волосы падают на лицо.

 

Хакс думает, что следовало бы заставить магистра постричься, а то его патлы возмутительно нарушают устав Первого Ордена.

 

— Это мой… Это вуки, который был с Соло.

 

— Прошу прощения? — Хакс не ожидает, что речь зайдёт о Соло, хотя он и слышал, что тот помогал предателю и мусорщице с их заговором. Рен мотает головой.

 

— Мне нужно в медотсек, — говорит он, и в это время шаттл вздрагивает, садясь в ангаре «Финализатора». — А потом к Сноуку.

 

— Так не пойдёт, нельзя, чтобы вас увидели в медотсеке в таком состоянии. Нет, отправляйтесь к себе в каюту, а я приведу доктора. Кого-нибудь, кому мы можем доверять.

 

— Мы? — Рен недоверчиво хмыкает и прожигает Хакса взглядом. — С каких это пор? Вы не желаете, чтобы ваша команда видела меня таким? Думал, вас бы это порадовало.

 

— Это бы оскорбило веру Верховного лидера в вас.

 

Хакс тоже думает, что это должно было бы его порадовать.

 

***

 

Он лично следит за тем, как Рену оказывают медицинскую помощь, расхаживая по комнате, пока доктор делает всё необходимое. Каюта ожидаемо пустая и безликая, за исключением старого искорёженного шлема, который выставлен на обозрение под единственным источником освещения, как святыня. Вульгарно, но в этом весь Рен.

 

— Он будет в порядке, — доктор выходит из спальни, держа под мышкой переносной диагностический аппарат, приземистый дроид-хирург скользит следом.

 

— Магистр не позволил мне наложить восстанавливающую мазь на его лицо, — добавляет медик, понизив голос, как будто они говорят о ребёнке. Да так и есть, хоть Рену и столько же лет, сколько Хаксу, почти тридцать. — Рана поверхностная, мазь предотвратила бы рубцевание.

 

— Не беспокойтесь, — говорит Хакс, думая о шрамах на лице Сноука. Рен явно не против обзавестись таким же: он решит, что это производит впечатление. Может, так и будет, насколько Хакс вообще может судить о том, как и почему можно впечатлить Верховного лидера.

 

— Вы дали ему лекарства?

 

— Да, местное обезболивающее и противошоковый препарат.

 

— У него шок?

 

— Слабо выраженный, по моей оценке. Лекарства помогут ему заснуть. Утром я ещё раз осмотрю магистра. Он потерял много крови и будет чувствовать слабость, когда проснётся. Я могу прислать медсестру, чтобы она присмотрела…

 

— Нет, — отвечает Хакс. Сноук бы не хотел этого, и конечно же, никто из их медперсонала не имеет такого уровня допуска. — Я сам. Вы свободны.

 

— Да, сэр, — доктор слегка морщит лоб, а затем уходит вместе со своим дроидом, дверь каюты захлопывается за ними. Хакс глубоко вздыхает и расправляет плечи. Это всё ужасно неприятно, но таковы пожелания Сноука. Генерал уже поручил навигаторам на мостике проложить курс к планете Верховного лидера, который хотел, чтобы Рена доставили к нему лично. Видимо, дальнейшее «обучение», в котором Рен нуждается, не может быть закончено посредством голосвязи.

 

Хакс откладывает посещение опочивальни Рена так долго, как это возможно, проверяя и перепроверяя сообщения с мостика. Оказывается, что всё в порядке, и они готовы к путешествию в цитадель Сноука, которое займёт трое суток даже на полной скорости. Сноук известен своей недоступностью. Хакс на самом деле никогда до этого не видел Верховного лидера вживую, и думает, получится ли на этот раз, или же тот просто распорядится высадить Рена на поверхность планеты и сразу отбыть.

 

Через час генерал приходит к выводу, что разумно будет проверить раненого, и проходит в спальню, дверь в которую доктор оставил открытой. Рен лежит в кровати на спине, его неприлично длинные ноги приподняты с помощью подушки. Другая подушка закрывает лицо — она приглушает рыдания.

 

— Вам нужен доктор? — вопрос звучит громко и резко, чтобы дать понять, насколько происходящее раздражает Хакса. Рен замирает и, кажется, перестаёт дышать, не убирая подушку с лица. Наверное, он пытается удавиться от стыда.

 

— Почему вы всё ещё здесь? — произносит Рен приглушённо, но яростно. — Убирайтесь!

 

— И не подумаю. По-видимому, вы переживаете последствия шока. За вами нужно приглядывать, и больше никто на борту для этого не подходит. Я обязан доставить вас к Сноуку, и поэтому…

 

Сначала Хакс ощущает давление на горле, его голос обрывается, конечности деревенеют от инстинктивного ужаса. Ярость Рена заполняет его, как молниеносный яд, пробирается к задней части шеи, струйки холодного пота сбегают по вискам. Становится по-настоящему страшно, но тут хватка на горле постепенно слабеет, позволяя с трудом вздохнуть. Остатки кипящей злости целиком принадлежат Хаксу: вот каким образом Рен говорит кому-то заткнуться. Отвратительная несправедливость — такая власть в распоряжении того, кому вообще нельзя доверять хоть какую-то власть.

 

— Грёбаный… — выдавливает Хакс, всё ещё задыхаясь, слабость в коленях заставляет его привалиться к дверной коробке. — Ублюдок!

 

Из-под подушки доносится смех.

 

— В точку, — Рен с сопением втягивает воздух. — Убирайтесь, — повторяет он более глубоко и ровно. — Я не обязан отчитываться перед вами.

 

— Зато перед Сноуком обязаны, — к Хаксу уже тоже в основном вернулся голос. Он выпрямляется и сердито смотрит на Рена. Он знает, что проиграл бы физическую схватку с магистром, даже если бы на стороне того не было Силы, и мысль эта ему ненавистна. Хакс обучался рукопашному бою, но это никогда не было одним из его талантов. Расправы, которые ему доводилось учинять в жизни, большей частью носили стратегический характер, и он давно с нетерпением ждал дня, когда сможет избавиться от Рена тем же путём, каким устранял прошлых конкурентов.

 

— Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, — продолжает Хакс, — что вы не умрёте от травм, патетически нанесённых самому себе. — Такое предположение напрашивается само: каким бы образом Рен ни оказался на конце энергетической стрелы, вина целиком лежала на нём, и, вероятно, этого можно было избежать. — Вы в опасности, и пока доктор не сообщит мне, что вы оправились от шока, я несу ответственность за ваше выживание. У меня прямой приказ доставить вас к Сноуку. Он будет ожидать…

 

— Ладно! — выкрикивает Рен, срывая подушку и демонстрируя сердитую гримасу. Рана на его лице розового цвета и всё ещё свежая, хоть доктор и скрепил её края. — Мне не нужен ещё один монолог о том, почему вы должны быть моей личной сиделкой. По всей видимости, вы твёрдо стоите на своём.

 

Губы Хакса подёргиваются, он бы хотел опровергнуть это утверждение, но сдерживается. Отчасти из-за того, что есть реальная возможность отключиться, если его снова схватят за горло, когда он ещё не отошёл от первого раза. Хакс разворачивается на каблуках и оставляет Рена дуться в одиночестве.

 

Тот спит, когда Хакс выскальзывает за дверь, чтобы быстро пообедать в офицерской кают-компании. Именно там, над чашкой крем-супа, сдобренного солью и перцем, чтобы сделать его более-менее аппетитным, он впервые слышит пересуды о том, что Рен убил Хана Соло.

 

Остальные офицеры за столом тоже вроде бы понимают, что Соло был отцом Рена. Хакс помешивает свой суп, прокручивая в уме новую информацию. Он чувствует взгляды офицеров, ожидающих его мнения.

 

— Вы видели его, сэр? Рена, я имею в виду. После эвакуации? — спрашивает нагловатый капитан по фамилии Йонке. Хакс медлит с ответом, промакивая губы салфеткой.

 

— Рен сейчас на корабле, — говорит он наконец, стараясь, чтобы это звучало угрожающе. Напрасно, наверное, ведь ему и самому раньше доводилось подшучивать над Реном в компании этих людей. Они смотрят на него со смесью замешательства и любопытства и явно желают услышать продолжение. — У него есть приказ от Сноука, — это имя намного удобнее использовать в качестве оружия. — Как и у меня.

 

Офицеры кивают и опускают разочарованные взгляды в тарелки, сообразив, что генерал не собирается обсуждать слухи о Соло. Отец Хакса терпеть не мог сплетни — наверное, даже больше, чем всю остальную дерзкую болтовню. Однажды Хакс повторил рассказ матери о каком-то скандале, связанном с соседом, которого Брендол Хакс недолюбливал, и получил за это от отца пощёчину. Он принёс эти новости в надежде, что отцу будет приятно их услышать. Хаксу было тогда шесть или семь лет.

 

После обеда Хакс спешит обратно в каюту Рена, и его пульс немного учащается при мысли, что, наверное, не стоило оставлять придурка одного ни на минуту. Он непредсказуем даже в лучшие свои моменты, но переживая какой-либо эмоциональный кризис, становится настоящей проблемой. А сейчас говорят, что он убил собственного отца.

 

В каюте Рена тихо, но Хакс слышит ругательства из спальни, когда проходит в основную комнату. Кровать пуста, из открытой двери в ванную льётся свет. Рена не видно, однако слышно, как тот дышит — кажется, ему плохо.

 

— Вам нужен доктор? — говорит Хакс.

 

— Хватит спрашивать об этом, — сейчас голос Рена звучит тихо и размеренно, как будто сквозь маску, хотя и не настолько сглажено. Нет ли у него запасной маски, думает Хакс. А может, они стоят в ряд на верхней полке шкафа? Интересно, они одинаковые или немного отличаются?

 

— Это уместный вопрос. Что вы делаете? Вам больно?

 

Хакс не собирался этого спрашивать, и сразу же воцаряется неловкая пауза, пока оба пытаются сообразить, почему он всё же спросил.

 

— Зато боль неуместна, — бормочет Рен, и это заставляет Хакса закатить глаза.

 

— Какая мудрость. Я собираюсь поработать здесь, в вашей гостиной. После этой катастрофы очень многое нужно сделать. Если вам требуется медицинская помощь, лучше скажите сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы меня прерывали, когда я возьмусь за полевые отчёты.

 

Рен по-прежнему тяжело дышит, хотя и старается сдерживаться. Простыни на кровати сбиты, как будто он проснулся от кошмара.

 

— Что вы напишете в своём полевом отчёте обо мне? — в тихом голосе звучат угроза и издёвка, а ещё оттенок каприза, что делает его почти игривым. Когда они встретились впервые, Хакс не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Рен постоянно над ним тихонько посмеивается. Сейчас это слышится по-другому. — Что напишете о том, как нашли меня? — уже более резко.

 

— Это слишком засекреченная информация, чтобы попасть в отчет Ордена, — отвечает Хакс, прямо сейчас принимая такое решение. — Сноук требует, чтобы мы передавали самые важные сообщения лично, через голосвязь. Не вижу причин письменно вносить сведения о вашем… возвращении.

 

— Вы прибыли за мной сами, — смеётся Рен. — Хотелось посмотреть на это лично, гм?

 

— Большинство офицеров на мостике было в панике. Мне приказали предпринять миссию по извлечению, и у меня не было уверенности, что кто-то другой справится с этим надлежащим образом.

 

Рен снова замолкает и погружается в раздумья. Интересно, взглянул ли он в глаза Хану Соло, прежде чем убить его? Хакс говорит себе, что мог бы сделать это со своим отцом при необходимости, хоть и восхищался им. Связь между ними была профессиональной, а не личной. Место Хакса в семье было сродни тому, которое занимает младший офицер в военном формировании: он надеялся на повышение в звании и подчинялся, пока было кому подчиняться. Если бы появилась возможность занять место отца через отцеубийство, то Брендол Хакс явно был бы очень разочарован, не воспользуйся сын таким случаем. Хан Соло не занимал подобного места в мире Рена. Убийство для того было делом личным, если не священным. Настаивал ли Сноук на этом прямо, или его желание получить такое доказательство преданности только подразумевалось?

 

— Держитесь подальше с вашими вопросами! — рявкает Рен. Хакс вздрагивает, чувствуя смущение, ведь он не ощутил даже намёка на вторжение в собственные мысли. Рен выходит из ванны, прихрамывая. Прискорбно, но вся его одежда состоит из полотенца вокруг талии и повязок на боку. Его губы слегка кривятся.

 

— Вы слишком зациклены на материальном, — продолжает Рен. — Вам никогда не понять сложного смысла Тёмной стороны. Это не… линейная траектория. Вы мыслите ограниченно и двумерно. Я вовсе не взбираюсь по какой-либо военной карьерной лестнице.

 

— Вам стоит позволить доктору осмотреть шрам, — говорит Хакс, наслаждаясь этим. Он ведь даже не планировал бесить Рена, но почему-то это всегда успешнее всего выходило экспромтом. — Он не гармонирует с вашими чертами лица.

 

Повернувшись к Рену спиной, Хакс наполовину ожидает новых тисков на горле, но ничего не происходит. Дверь ванной захлопывается, из-за неё раздаётся грохот, стекло звенит о металлическую раковину: Рен разбил зеркало.

 

***

 

Только проснувшись распластанным на столе, с щекой, прижатой к датападу, Хакс осознаёт, что не спал нормально уже почти двое суток. Он поднимает голову, боль в шее заставляет поморщиться, как и зрелище пятна на экране. Хакс стирает пятно рукавом. Ему необходимы душ и настоящая постель. Хакс встает, полусонный, будто в тумане, думая о том, как мало места на самом деле занимает на огромной кровати Рена её владелец. Раздражающая обычно собственная худоба сейчас может оказаться на руку. Вполне реально уместиться на краю или на углу постели на время, за которое восстановятся мыслительные функции.

 

В комнате темно, стенной модуль показывает четыре процента освещения. Рен лежит свернувшись посреди кровати, такой же нелепо огромный, как и сам матрас — единственный выдающийся предмет обстановки в каюте. Рен специально заказал его, и как всегда, его каприз удовлетворили. Приземистая кровать практически заполняет комнату, оставляя с обеих сторон пространство, чтобы был доступ к шкафу и ванной. Хоть она и длиннее стандартной, ноги Рена всё равно почти торчат над краем матраса, а его клоунские отросшие лохмы закрывают лицо и рассыпаются по подушке. Кажется, под небрежно наброшенной простынёй он лежит обнажённым, и из-за этого Хакс хмурится, обдумывая стратегию вторжения. В его собственной каюте, меньшей по размеру, в нижнем ящике дожидаются три выглаженные пижамы, выпущенные в Первом Ордене, но этого идиота нельзя оставить в одиночестве, чтобы обрести настоящий покой. Рен уже расколотил зеркало, а здесь есть и другие острые предметы, которыми можно порезаться. Сноук вряд ли потерпит, если его ученик искромсает себя на кусочки под надзором Хакса.

 

Хакс пробирается к тому краю кровати, который ближе к шкафу, и осторожно усаживается, следя за Реном через плечо. Он не уверен, насколько восприимчивы форс-юзеры, когда спят. Хакс основательно исследовал вопросы Силы, но в Архивах об этом было мало доступной информации. Похоже, эти секреты передаются из уст в уста, и ни Сноук, ни Рен с ним не делились. Хакс осторожно снимает сапоги и ставит их носками к стене, по уставу. Иногда ему кажется, что призрак отца наблюдает за ним, когда он делает что-то подобное: небольшие корректировки, придирчивое внимание к многочисленным правилам Ордена, тщательные ритуалы, во время которых ему так и хочется оглядеться в ожидании одобрительного взгляда. Он трёт лицо, измученный своими потрёпанными в боях мыслями. Делать больше нечего, только спать, пока к нему не вернётся разум. Рен обнимается с одной подушкой, а голова его покоится на другой, но матрас оказывается достаточно мягким, когда Хакс ложится на самый его краешек, так далеко от Рена, как только возможно. Он засыпает через несколько мгновений, кажется, даже его кости расслабляются с чувством облегчения.

 

Его переполняют сны: кабинет отца, раскаты собственного голоса, объявляющего конец Республики, Рен, капающий кровью повсюду, громящий мостик «Финализатора», ломающий оборудование с рыданиями. Рен напрасно пытается сорвать маску Вейдера, которая режет его лицо, кровь стекает по шее. Хакс тянется к нему, хочет успокоить, боясь, что тот разрушит всё в своих безумных метаниях, но Рен остаётся вне досягаемости, используя Силу в качестве щита, чтобы держать Хакса на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

 

Осознание того, что рядом кто-то есть, накрывает проснувшегося в темноте Хакса. Форма всё ещё на нём, а ремень слишком тугой. Различив нависающую над ним фигуру, Хакс сжимается от страха — ему кажется, что на голове Рена застряла маска Вейдера. В первую очередь глаза приспосабливаются к белизне обнажённой кожи. Затем Хакс видит рану на лице и вспоминает, почему здесь оказался.

 

— Ты в моей постели, — произносит Рен. Хакс думает, не во сне ли тот говорит. Рен кажется оглушённым, устрашающе спокойным и слишком большим в таком положении: он приподнимается на локте и смотрит сверху вниз. Может быть, это своего рода транс, вызванный Силой. Хакс громко сглатывает, и знает, что это не осталось незамеченным. Сердце Хакса несётся вскачь из-за беспокойного сна и угрожающей близости Рена.

 

— Мне нужно было отдохнуть, — сейчас Хакс чувствует, как его сканируют: страшные невидимые пальцы, прочёсывающие мысли. — Присматривать за тобой — неблагодарный и утомительный труд.

 

— Ты оскорблён, — говорит Рен. Мягкость этого замечания заставляет конечности Хакса покрыться под униформой мурашками от ужаса. Он чувствует себя жертвой, застывшей на месте, не в силах пошевелиться.

 

— Прошу прощения? — резким тоном. — Я вовсе не оскорблён. О чём ты говоришь?

 

— О твоей гордости. Твоём замысле. Тебя удивляет, почему Сноук до сих пор тебя не убил.

 

— Это… — Хакс отводит взгляд. Он решает, что останется на месте, потому что любое движение будет более предосудительным и выдаст желание сбежать. Если не двигаться, Рен поймёт, что он его не боится.

 

— Конечно же, я разочарован, — он пристально смотрит на гладкую ручку на двери стенного шкафа. — Это удар для меня, но тем не менее, я не расцениваю это как личную неудачу. Просто не повезло. Ты тоже был там, на излучателе. Ты позволил повстанцам атаковать, потому что был слишком занят своими делами, чтобы их остановить. Это твой провал, а не мой.

 

— Может быть, ты и прав.

 

Это неожиданное признание заставляет Хакса вздрогнуть, но он не отводит глаз от двери шкафа. Он снова сглатывает, ощутив кончики пальцев Рена на своей челюсти, и поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Глаза Рена сияют в темноте, они как ловушка, обещающая ответы в качестве приманки.

 

— Ты хочешь спросить меня о моём отце.

 

Хакс чувствует теплое дыхание Рена, когда тот говорит. Он не может думать сейчас о том, как глупо было забраться в эту кровать, наверное, это было помешательством от усталости. Но сейчас уже сделанного не воротишь. Всё, что ему осталось — вырабатывать стратегию, продвигаться вперёд и притворяться, чтобы Рен не раскрыл его и не заблокировал любую тропинку, которую Хакс выберет для бегства.

 

— Ну и? Конечно, я хочу спросить тебя об отце. Говорят, ты его убил. Какая жалость, что ты не смог распылить бомбы, прежде чем приняться за него.

 

— Ты меня не боишься, — Рен хмурится и слегка наклоняет голову, как если бы он пытался вглядеться сквозь некую мерцающую плёнку, закрывающую Хакса.

 

— С чего бы мне тебя бояться? — не сказать, чтобы это действительно было правдой, просто «бояться» — не совсем верное слово. — Только из-за того, что ты используешь свои священные сверхъестественные способности, как школьный хулиган? Из-за того, что полосуешь стены корабля световым мечом, когда что-то идёт не по-твоему? Вот это должно меня пугать?

 

Рен издаёт смешок — он ощущается как дуновение на скуле — и пристально изучает устремлённые на него немигающие глаза, продолжая легонько постукивать кончиками пальцев по челюсти Хакса.

 

— Когда мы стоим перед ним, — говорит Рен, — мы исключительно одиноки. Отделены друг от друга, и от него, и от всех остальных, кто даже понятия не имеет, каково это — стоять там и смотреть на него, зная, что мы провалились. Мы оба провалились сегодня. Ты встретился с ним наедине, и он приказал тебе найти меня. Каково тебе было?

 

— Ты бывал с ним один на один столько раз.

 

Речь идёт о Сноуке, и Хаксу хочется сказать, что это в любом случае ни черта для него не значит. Сноук — это тот, кто отдаёт высочайшие приказы, которым необходимо повиноваться. Вот и всё, он не боготворит Верховного лидера так, как это делает Рен. Хаксу от Сноука не требуется ничего, кроме разрешения продолжать работу. А Рену нужно нечто большее. Любовь, возможно. Или обожание, одобрение. Идиот.

 

— Ты не получишь этого от таких, как он, — говорит Хакс, ощущая, что Рен в его голове и слышит все мысли.

 

— А от кого получаешь это ты? — губы Рена искривляются в подобии улыбки. С этой раной, раскалывающей лицо надвое, он выглядит жутко, и особенно — когда улыбается. — М-м-м? Кто дарит тебе любовь, генерал Хакс? Обожание? Или даже одобрение?

 

Он явно думает об отце Хакса, видит его. Вытаскивает воспоминания, как стервятник, тянущий кишки из трупа. Вгрызается в них, разрывает.

 

— Это не имеет для меня значения. Ты думаешь, лорд ситхов, или кем бы ты себя там нахрен ни считал — это единственное существо, которое может обрубить для себя те слабости, которые возникают из-за привязанностей? Ты поразительно наивен. Я сегодня отдал приказ убить миллионы людей, и меня это не тяготит. Люди — всего лишь пыль. Временные, заменяемые, неважные. Привязанность к мимолётным, пустяковым вещам только вредит, даже детям. Особенно детям. Ты плачешь в подушку, потому что убил одного человека. Я бы убил своего отца, если бы это потребовалось. Так что не такой уж ты особенный, Кай-ло.

 

— Не говори так, — Рен кладёт ладонь на горло Хакса, пальцы надавливают, почти сжимают.

 

— Я сам потребовал этого от себя, — продолжает он, его голос подрагивает. — Никто меня не просил. Ты был обязан отдать тот приказ, обязан убить те миллионы людей. Тебе это скомандовали. А я сам сделал свой выбор. Ты не знаешь, на что это похоже — ты ведь всего лишь пёс, который слушается хозяина.

 

— Я — тот, кто понимает ценность могущества, — говорит Хакс, не отводя взгляда, как будто его не волнует хватка на собственном горле. — Реального, осязаемого могущества, а не того невидимого колдовства, которое говорит мне, что я должен убить папочку, а не защищать мою базу от врагов.

 

Рен сжимает пальцы, и Хакс практически чувствует удовлетворение, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока может дышать. «Ты называешь это контролем? — думает он в надежде, что Рен услышит. — Тебя так легко спровоцировать. Ребёнок, который вечно на грани истерики».

 

— А ты никогда не позволишь себе устроить истерику, — Рен всё ещё перекрывает Хаксу воздух. В этот раз точно останутся синяки, если он выживет, конечно. — Никогда не допустишь мысли, что обладаешь чем-то. Такой холодный, такой спокойный, такой собранный. В равнодушии нет могущества. Величайшая мощь приходит с гневом, яростью, ненавистью, мщением, и ты не можешь извлечь их из ничего.

 

Он отпускает Хакса, и тот корчится, хватая воздух ртом, прижимает руки к горлу и перекатывается на бок. Его сердце сейчас, как пульсар, ослепительный и неистовый. Рен сзади дёргает его за слишком тугой ремень.

 

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — говорит Рен, от игривых ноток в его голосе по шее Хакса бегут мурашки, пока он отчаянно пытается отдышаться, перед глазами до сих пор мелькают точки. — Вот так. Я покажу тебе.

 

Задница Хакса внезапно оказывается открытой для холодного воздуха комнаты: хорошо знакомое по временам Академии ощущение. Его никто не трахал с окончания учёбы, а тогда это обычно происходило против его воли. В то время он фантазировал — пару-тройку раз, может быть — о чём-то вроде Силы: о внезапной невидимой мощи, которая могла бы раскидать его врагов. Его выбрали мишенью из-за отца, и нападавшие по той же причине были в безопасности: знали, что ему будет слишком стыдно, слишком страшно опорочить свою фамилию, чтобы когда-либо донести на них. Это было частью «шутки» — так они называли происходящее. В конце концов «шутки» оказались на пользу. Случившееся укрепило его фундамент, поддержало в борьбе с оставшимися слабостями, закалило природную защиту жестокой ненавистью. Может, в словах Рена о гневе, ярости и мести есть смысл. Сейчас все обидчики мертвы, и ни капли крови не упало на руки Хакса. Он смотрел с расстояния, как они просят пощады, и каждый раз подбирался поближе, только чтобы застать момент узнавания в их звериных глазах — момент, когда они понимали, кто разрушил их до основания, так, что им приходилось молить о смерти.

 

— Всё хорошо, — хрипло выдохнул Рен ему в ухо. — Я вижу, я знаю. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, я позволю тебе уйти. Позволю, знай это. Ты свободен, если пожелаешь.

 

Это вызов. Хакс выгибается в клещах Рена и скалит зубы, уткнувшись в матрас.

 

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, — он действительно хочет этого, чувствуя, что оказался в огне, и хочет гореть так долго, как только сможет. — Я гадал, есть ли у тебя вообще член, или ты всего лишь кастрированный питомец Сноука.

 

— Правда? — голос довольный. Сквозь ткань белья Рена Хакс чувствует тяжёлую горячую плоть, которая трётся о его обнажённый зад. Надо же, Рен уже возбудился? Есть что-то забавное во всей этой ситуации.

 

— Ты вот так свободно отдаёшься мне? — спрашивает Рен, вцепившись в ягодицу Хакса. Тот пожимает плечами, не поднимая лица от матраса.

 

— Мне любопытно. Ты похож на результат неудачного научного эксперимента. Как вообще трахаются подобные штуки?

 

— Я тебе покажу.

 

Что-то со свистом проносится в воздухе, и Хакс застывает, боясь, что это световой меч. В его мозгу успевает промелькнуть сонм отвратительных образов, пока он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть всего лишь баночку лубриканта, которую Рен принёс из ванной комнаты Силой. Хакс проглатывает смешок, его зад по-прежнему выставлен на обозрение. Ему на самом деле не стыдно, что он наслаждается этим, так что если Рен предполагает использовать свой член в качестве инструмента унижения, то будет разочарован.

 

— И как часто тебя трахают, генерал? — спрашивает Рен, опуская пальцы в лубрикант.

 

— Не представляю, какое это вообще имеет значение.

 

— Ну значит, не так уж часто.

 

Этими словами Рену впервые удаётся вогнать его в краску, но сейчас слишком темно, чтобы это можно было увидеть. Да и Хакс в любом случае лежит к Рену спиной, предлагая свою задницу исключительно на сдельной основе. Всё на самом деле кажется приемлемым: его удивляет, как до этого не дошло раньше. Секс — это в идеале маленькое яростное развлечение между людьми, которые способны на взаимное разрушение, и здесь никто другой не подходит на эту роль для Хакса. Только Рен, с этой его дурацкой маской, склонностью безнаказанно громить любые ценные вещи, с его комично длинными пальцами, два из которых сейчас как раз заняты поисками простаты Хакса.

 

— Просто трахни меня, — говорит Хакс, смущённый тем, как дёргаются его плечи в подтверждение того, что Рен нашёл, что искал. Удовольствие простреливает вдоль позвоночника, а потом делает с телом Хакса всё, что ему хочется. — Я же не замок, ко мне не надо подбирать ключ. Если твой член работает, используй его.

 

— Да, ты не замок, — пальцы исчезают. — Это правда.

 

Рен смазывает себя, бесстыдно ударяется головкой члена и внезапно толкается внутрь — это ошеломительно, он больше, чем Хакс предполагал, хотя ожидания, основанные на всём остальном облике Рена, уже были немаленькими.

 

— Расслабься, — говорит Рен, нет, думает. Хакс понимает, что слышит это как прикосновение, мурлыкающее в крови и заставляющее рёбра вплавиться в матрас.

 

— Говори вслух, — Хакс уже сбивается с дыхания, — я пустил тебя в свою задницу, а не в голову.

 

— Я уже бывал в твоей голове.

 

— Да, это одно из наименее... ухх… наименее очаровательных твоих качеств. А их целый длинный список.

 

— И тем не менее вот ты где, — голос Рена звучит почти музыкально, — на моём члене.

 

У него есть тревожащая способность говорить, как будто он участвует в помпезной театральной постановке Старой Республики, а затем внезапно переключаться на манеры подростка, считающего себя очень умным. Хакс приоткрывает рот, уткнувшись в простыни, но не издаёт ни звука. Он больше никогда не издавал звуков после того первого раза в Академии. Даже впоследствии, когда ему было приятно. Это невозможно постыдно — вскрикивать, как животное, пока тебя имеют.

 

— Нет, смотри, ты не понимаешь сути, — Рен уже полностью внутри, потому что если нет, то его член должен быть два фута длиной. Хакс уверен, что до этого ни один чужеродный объект не проникал в него настолько глубоко.

 

— Ты должен отпустить себя, — Рен наклоняется, чтобы прошептать это Хаксу на ухо. — Трах не засчитывается, если ты не смог расслабиться.

 

— Думаю, уж ты-то знаешь о трахе всё, — выдыхает Хакс, выгибаясь навстречу, жалко вздрагивая в попытках приспособиться к этому вторжению. Ему почти не больно, но это слишком… Это слишком. Не только размеры Рена, но и то, как он нависает сверху, как тент, укрывает собой.

 

— Ты прав, я уже потерял квалификацию, — тёплые губы Рена по-прежнему прижимаются к уху Хакса. — У меня на самом деле не было практики с тех пор, как обучение стало моей жизнью. Это интересно, захватывающе — то, насколько полно я могу ощутить тебя целиком. Это оказалось так просто.

 

Хакс напрягается, услышав слово «просто».

 

— Тссс, — Рен поглаживает его волосы, он отдёргивается от прикосновения. Где-то глубоко в животе Рена вибрирует смешок, Хакс чувствует это поясницей. — Я же не в этом смысле, генерал.

 

— Да ебись ты, — зря он выбрал именно эти слова, но теперь уже поздно исправляться. — Я для тебя абсолютно прозрачен, значит, тебе точно видно, что мне дважды плевать на то, что ты там обо мне думаешь. Давай, вперёд, или ты боишься, что спустишь, как девственник, едва успев начать?

 

— Вот об этом я как раз задумывался, — Рен вздыхает и откидывается назад, задирая рубашку Хакса, чтобы обнажить больше его кожи. — Раз я теперь лучше умею контролировать Силу, может, контроль распространяется и на… это.

 

Идея о том, что Рен — специалист по контролю, заставляет Хакса фыркнуть. Он сегодня уже дважды чуть не погиб как раз из-за того, что кто-то не умеет держать себя в руках. То есть, минимум дважды.

 

— Поглядим, способен ли ты продолжать часами, — говорит Хакс, сжимаясь вокруг него. — Готов поспорить на свою дырку, что не справишься.

 

Эти слова наконец-то выводят Рена на тот изнурительный темп, которого от него добиваются. Он подаётся назад с рычанием, толкается обратно, безжалостно вколачивается, дыша через нос и удерживая Хакса на месте своей большой ладонью. Там, где она вцепляется в левый бок, точно останется синяк. На его коже легко появляются синяки, с этим ничего не поделаешь — наследственность. Хакс сдерживает стоны так долго, как только может, но сейчас всё настолько по-другому, слишком сильно, слишком хорошо. Его пальцы на ногах поджимаются, кулаки стискивают подушку над головой, и сначала он лишь издаёт гортанные звуки, прогибаясь, чтобы легче было попадать в нужную точку. Потом, ослабев, понимает, что ему вовсе нет необходимости подстраиваться, что Рен и без этого точно знает, где и как воздействовать, знает, насколько хорошо, когда он делает вот так, вот так — и тогда Хакс вскрикивает, ругается, стонет и шипит. По крайней мере, ему удаётся не произнести имя — ни одно из трёх или четырёх имён, из которых пришлось бы выбирать, если бы он рискнул. Хакс кончает себе в ладонь, не надеясь, что его члену будет оказано внимание, и тут же — удивительное дело — Рен тоже финиширует и валится на него со стоном.

 

Эта тяжесть заставляет обмякнуть, по телу вновь разливается изнеможение. Рен загнанно дышит, его ладони скользят вперёд и зарываются под подушку, которую едва не разорвали надвое руки Хакса. Его просто пригвоздило к кровати, и это повод для беспокойства, но он на самом деле слишком утомлён, слишком крепко приклеен к месту собственной спермой, чтобы очень уж переживать.

 

— Это было тебе нужно, — говорит Рен, когда им удаётся немного восстановить дыхание.

 

— Какого чёрта тебя заботит, что мне нужно? — только услышав себя, Хакс понимает, что почти заснул под удушающим весом Рена и с его абсурдно огромным конским членом в заднице. Голос тяжёлый и вялый, как и веки Хакса. Интересно, который сейчас может быть час?

 

Рен приподнимается и шипит сквозь зубы, выходя так медленно, что Хаксу хочется сосчитать все эти невозможные дюймы, пока они выскальзывают наружу. Такое облегчение — избавиться от тяжести Рена, но вот он падает на кровать рядом с Хаксом, сморщившись и держась за бок. На перевязке проступает красное пятно.

 

— Идиот, — произносит Хакс с раздражением, ведь ему сейчас придётся с этим разбираться, вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в идеальный посткоитальный сон. — У тебя рана открылась.

 

— Всё нормально, — отвечает Рен, копна волос падает ему на глаза.

 

— Да ни хрена. Мне нужно позвать доктора.

 

— Нет, — Рен выстреливает в Хакса взглядом, который тот ощущает у себя между рёбер: ледяное предупреждение, или хватка Силой, или какая-то мерзкая комбинация и того, и другого. — Никаких докторов.

 

— Почему нет? Я ведь не говорю, что буду по-прежнему лежать здесь в луже собственной спермы, когда он придёт. Очевидно, нам…

 

— Нет. Мне не нравится этот врач.

 

Ну вот, Рен вернулся к уровню развития двухлетки. Ладно, думает Хакс, пусть себе истечёт кровью, как упрямый малец. Это избавит Хакса от необходимости видеть его снова после того, что произошло. На него и так уже трудно смотреть, хотя удивительно, но обмякающий член Рена более элегантен, чем остальные его нескладные придатки. Хакс вытаскивает себя из кровати и начинает одеваться, но сейчас было бы просто смехотворно напялить форму. Он весь грязный.

 

— Я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим душем, — говорит он. Рен лежит на спине, вскинув руку к лицу в лучшем стиле героинь голодрамы. — Постарайся не умереть до моего возвращения.

 

Нет ответа. Хакс включает в ванной свет, осматривает пол на предмет осколков разбитого зеркала, но выходит, что Рен тщательно их собрал, и это в некотором роде потрясающе. Он никогда не славился привычкой прибирать за собой. Хакс пускает воду, настраивает температуру, забирается внутрь и сразу же переходит к изучению туалетных принадлежностей Рена. Как и следовало ожидать, это не стандартный выпуск Первого Ордена, а какая-то особенная марка с этикетками на незнакомом Хаксу языке. Он отщёлкивает крышку у чего-то, что, он надеется, является мылом, принюхивается, но уверенности не прибавляется. Хакс не может понять, чем оно пахнет. Единственный ответ — «Реном». Остальные флаконы выглядят точно так же.

 

Стоит приступить к мытью, как Рен забредает в ванную, проскальзывает в душевую кабину у Хакса за спиной и тянется к одной из бутылочек, избегая его взгляда. Он снял повязки и подставляет струям душа наполовину залеченную рану. С невозмутимым лицом Рен наносит на рану немного мыла, а потом позволяет воде смыть пену. Хакс забивается в угол, неловко сжимая флакон с каким-то пахнущим Реном зельем.

 

— Следовало бы правда позволить доктору избавить тебя от этого, — говорит Хакс, когда Рен наконец поднимает на него глаза, из-за пара рана у того на лице набухла.

 

— От шрама, — поясняет он, потому что Рен продолжает пялиться на него.

 

— Зачем?

 

Похоже, это искренний вопрос. Хаксу приходится отвести взгляд.

 

— Какая из них для волос? — он разглядывает бутылочки, выстроившиеся на полке. Рен выбирает одну и передаёт ему, и только теперь крайняя причудливость ситуации заставляет почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Ну и денёк: уничтожь пять планет, проиграй важную битву кучке немытых дикарей на технике тридцатилетней давности, позволь себя трахнуть ребёнку в теле мужчины по имени Кайло, а потом смой с себя его сперму экзотическими банными средствами.

 

— Что это за язык хотя бы? — Хакса всё больше и больше бесит то, что он стоит здесь, глядя на Рена и его проклятую рану. — Где ты откопал всё это?

 

— На одной космической станции, — Рен хмурится на рану на боку, которая, кажется, только немного подтекает по краям, но не открылась полностью. — А что?

 

— Это же нелепо. Ты нелеп! Да ты вообще… видишь себя со стороны?

 

— Разве кто-то может увидеть себя со стороны на самом деле?

 

— Ох, блядь. Иди отсюда, а? Могу я хотя бы спокойно отмыть задницу от твоей спермы?

 

Надо же, Рен улыбается! Ему приятно, это правда. Он одновременно красивый и отталкивающий, и эта комбинация сбивает с толку, будто его неумело собрали по кусочкам из двух разных людей, а разрез, рассекающий лицо, ещё усугубляет впечатление.

 

— Иногда ты на самом деле удивляешь меня, — Рен тянется к шее Хакса, но замирает, когда тот дёргается в сторону. — Это редкость. Когда я не могу предугадать. Вещи, людей, реакции.

 

— Отлично, я живу ради того, чтобы развлекать. Но я серьёзно, ты можешь выйти? Это унизительно.

 

Хакс не собирался признавать этого ни перед кем, никогда, но Рен смотрел на него так странно, и это просто вырвалось. Может, Рен вытянул у него эти слова против воли, с помощью Силы. Так или иначе, он уходит, заливая всё вокруг водой.

 

Выходя из душа, Хакс надеется, что полотенца Рена тоже окажутся специально заказанными, огромными и пушистыми, но они стандартные, серовато-белые, обтрепавшиеся и тонкие. Хакс пытается найти в этом утешение, встревоженный тем, насколько изменились его ожидания после сегодняшней неравномерной череды побед и поражений. Всё произошло слишком быстро, будто стоило всего лишь нажать на кнопку. Вернее, отдать приказ нажать кнопку кому-нибудь ниже званием. Хакс убеждал себя, что та речь ему удалась, сделала всё происходящее более символичным и значительным, но на самом деле он мог бы сказать что угодно. Они бы всё равно стояли там, салютовали, глядели на то, как он смотрит на алые лучи, разделяющиеся и несущиеся по небу. Рен обвиняет его в выходке предателя. Хакс никогда не объявлял программу идеальной, но их результаты в подготовке тех, кого они называли рекрутами, были лучше результатов прошлых поколений с клонами. Отец Хакса всегда яро выступал против армии клонов. Зачем клонировать войско из первичного человека, который ни хрена не умеет стрелять? Армия клонов, в сущности, была живым щитом, сродни вооружённым дроидам. Войско Хакса оказалось настоящим успехом по сравнению с этим — безжалостные солдаты, способные принимать самостоятельные решения в боевых условиях, в то время как в других сферах жизни их индивидуальность подавлялась. В норме, во всяком случае. Командиры обычно устраняли подозреваемых в предательстве до того, как они могли бы оказаться рядом с СИД-Истребителем, не говоря уже о заложнике, который мог бы его пилотировать.

 

— Предатель был с девчонкой, когда она оставила тебя? — Хакс возвращается в комнату, завернувшись в полотенце. Он не договаривает вторую часть вопроса, хотя предполагает, что Рен всё равно услышит: «Когда она оставила тебя умирать, побеждённого простой мусорщицей».

 

— Она не простая мусорщица, — бормочет Рен. Он лежит в кровати, укрывшись по грудь одеялом. — Иди сюда.

 

— К тебе? Зачем? Ответь на вопрос.

 

— Да, предатель был там. ФН-2187. Ты постараешься его поймать, это разумно. А девчонка — это моё личное незаконченное дело. Подойди сюда. — Рен поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. Освещение по-прежнему на четырёх процентах, но в отблесках света из открытой двери ванной Рен выглядит по-другому, он больше уже больше похож на человека, чем на тень. — Я поправлю твою шею.

 

— Это… — Хакс прикасается к ней и вздрагивает. Из-за всех этих волнений он не заметил, насколько она распухла, и синяки явно уже темнеют. Как хорошо, что здесь нет зеркала, чтобы взглянуть на них, да и на всё остальное, принимая во внимание, что он позволил себе вытворять этой ночью. — Ты можешь это исправить? — Хакс мешкает в дверях. — Как?

 

— Иди сюда, и я покажу тебе.

 

Хакс опасается, что это уловка, хотя до сих пор всё указывает на то, что Рен не хочет ему навредить, скорее — позабавиться. Или, возможно, он вообще не понимает, что делает, и как обычно срывает своё переменчивое настроение на любых подвернувшихся под руку объектах. Хакс приближается к кровати, потому что попробовать стоит. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь видел эти синяки и строил предположения. Он не уверен даже, какие предположения насчёт этого ему стоит сделать самому.

 

— Ложись, — говорит Рен, когда Хакс забирается на кровать. Он уже не может поверить, что они занимались здесь сексом. Он не верит, что у него вообще был секс. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как Хакс засаживал кому-либо свой член, не говоря уж про обратное. У него было столько забот. Завтра утром ему придётся помучиться, если только Рен не использует Силу, чтобы вылечить и его задницу тоже. Возможно, сейчас уже утро.

 

— Мне нужно проверить свой комм, — говорит Хакс, вытягиваясь рядом с Реном в напряжённой позе с закаменевшей спиной, его пульс взлетает, когда тот кладёт ладонь ему на горло.

 

— Ты бы услышал отсюда, если бы понадобился им. Во всяком случае, сейчас ты им не нужен.

 

— Можешь сказать, когда понадоблюсь?

 

Рен ухмыляется, не отводя взгляда от повреждённой кожи Хакса, где начинает распространяться странное, но вовсе не неприятное ощущение прохлады, как будто что-то изнутри тянется к поверхности. Покалывание, кажется, только имитирует воздействие температуры, как крем, который няня Хакса в детстве втирала ему в спину, когда его склонность перенапрягаться брала над ним верх, и после ночи тяжёлого беспокойного сна у него ныли плечи. Он, наверное, любил эту сиделку. Она вступалась за него, когда брат обзывал его коротышкой. Это, конечно же, происходило до того, как Хакс резко пошёл в рост. Он в конце концов стал выше брата за время первого года в Академии, а когда вернулся на летние каникулы, няни уже не было, и больше никто о ней не упоминал. Такое чувство, что он рассказывает об этом Рену, пока его шея будто сияет от чувства облегчения, время от времени перемежающегося приступами боли.

 

— У тебя есть брат? — спрашивает Рен.

 

— Он умер.

 

— О.

 

— Я его не убивал.

 

— Я… и не предполагал, что ты это сделал.

 

Брендол-младший героически погиб в бою. Хакс не слишком притворялся, что скорбит по нему. Брендол был намного более злым, чем их отец, но никогда не отличался особым умом, к тому же после его смерти Хакс стал единственным наследником.

 

— У меня никогда не было брата, — говорит Рен.

 

— Как захватывающе, — бурчит Хакс, способность связно мыслить рушится, смытая волнами успокаивающей энергии, которые распространяются от его травмированной шеи вниз по плечам и вверх к вискам.

 

— Это становится возможным благодаря Тёмной стороне, — произносит Рен. — Свет не позволяет лечить по-настоящему. Только не физические повреждения. В нём нет реального могущества, только маскирующееся под него малодушие. Оно временно, и если станет упорствовать, Тьма легко одержит над ним верх. Свет держится на везении новичков. А потом всё катится по наклонной. Можешь спросить об этом Люка Скайуокера.

 

— Хватит, — Хакс сбрасывает чужую руку, он чувствует себя переполненным энергией, которая плещет из Рена. Она постепенно становилась холоднее, пока тот порицал Светлую сторону, и когда Хакс откатывается в сторону, его бьёт дрожь. Прикоснувшись к своей шее, он ожидает ощутить растущие под челюстью сосульки, но тепло собственной ладони быстро согревает кожу, а припухлости, кажется, больше нет.

 

— Спасибо, — говорит Хакс, покосившись на Рена. Он ухмыляется, сообразив, что только что поблагодарил того, кто изначально нанёс ему повреждения. — Тебе нужно снова наложить повязку.

 

— Не нужно, — Рен поворачивается на бок лицом к ванной. — Свет, ноль процентов. — Ванная и спальня погружаются во тьму. Слабое голубоватое свечение проникает только через дверь в гостиную.

 

Хакс думает о том, чтобы подняться и одеться. Ему стоит проверить свой комм. Рену следует заново перевязать рану. Должен же быть хоть какой-то протокол. Но Хакс остаётся лежать, провалившись в темноту, голышом, понимая, что Рен не спит. Так заканчивается день, когда Хакс отдал приказ, уничтоживший миллионы людей, распыливший пять атмосфер, уничтоживший тысячи видов. В реальности всё пошло не так, как он думал, но вроде как пока его никто в этом не винит. Так или иначе, это была не его идея. Не полностью его. Он даже не знает, кто такой Сноук на самом деле. Скоро Рен окажется в распоряжении Верховного лидера, и с него будут срывать остатки человечности. Повезло ему: есть кто-то, готовый сделать это для него. Хотя Хакс думает, что и у него однажды был этот кто-то. Неприятно, но необходимо, видимо. Через два дня Рен покинет корабль и начнёт свой путь. А Хакс окажется где-нибудь в другом месте, возможно, на долгие годы, ожидая приказов, разрабатывая план Б, в одиночестве среди своих подчинённых. Хорошо.

 

Во сне Хакс видит себя на пути алого луча, который сотворяет и уничтожает его. Наблюдает, как исчезает и преобразуется, бесконечно создаётся и разрушается равнодушной окружающей инерцией, что даже не подозревает о его существовании. Если бы ему удалось привлечь внимание подобной мощи, она бы только посмеялась над ним, поэтому Хакс не издаёт ни звука, смиряется, одновременно не существуя и не исчезая, навсегда зависнув где-то посередине.


	2. Глава 2

Проснувшись, Хакс чувствует, что замёрз, хоть в какой-то момент среди ночи и закутался в простыню. Непривычно спать нагишом, с влажными волосами, да ещё и рядом с кем-то, так что он выскальзывает из постели со всеми предосторожностями, не уверенный, спит ли ещё Рен или просто валяется. Простыня стянута – видимо, это сделал Хакс – так, что вся невозможно длинная спина Рена обнажена до воронки в левом боку, проделанной энергетической стрелой. В соседней комнате слышится жужжание комма, который Хакс оставил на столе подключённым к датападу. Трудно вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так долго не проверял каждое незначительное административное сообщение из тех, что рассылались офицерам корабля, не говоря уж об адресованных напрямую ему. Не успев покинуть комнату, он слышит, как позади Рен двигается и поправляет простыню. Хакс находит своё валяющееся бельё, запрыгивает в него и спешит к непрочитанным сообщениям, ледяной пол холодит босые ступни. Капитан-лейтенант Баркер на прямой связи с мостика, и прежде чем ответить на вызов, приходится дважды проверить, что комм транслирует только звук.

 

– Голопередача для вас, сэр. Срочная.

 

– Вас понял.

 

Значит, Сноук. Кого угодно другого по голоканалу назвали бы прямо, но остальные офицеры, кажется, боятся этого имени, будто не имеют права его произносить, или же оно может принести неудачу.

 

– Он ожидает и Рена тоже?

 

– Да, сэр. Мне послать за ним кого-нибудь в его каюту?

 

Хакс почти соглашается, но вспоминает, что прямо сейчас находится в каюте Рена, и тот подслушивает, притаившись где-то сзади.

 

– Я позову его сам, – Хакс завершает вызов.

 

Он заставляет себя успокоиться, прежде чем повернуться к двери в спальню, думая, что до того, как выходить оттуда, было бы хорошо подобрать с пола больше предметов одежды. Хакс надеется, что в комнате по-прежнему будет темно, когда он вернётся на поиски остатков униформы, но Рен, оказывается, усилил освещение до двадцати процентов. Он садится в кровати, спихивая простыню и свешивая с края матраса ноги. Хакс чувствует себя, как наутро после попойки: задницу жжёт, а голова одновременно пустая и тяжёлая. Ему нужно нормально поесть, что-нибудь посущественнее крем-супа, и может, в самом деле выпить чего-то крепкого, но с этим придётся подождать.

 

– Нас вызывает Сноук. Одевайся, быстро.

 

– У меня нет моего… – Рен сутулится. Его волосы свисают на лицо, он явно жалеет себя, неожиданно застеснявшись пройти по коридорам корабля без своей брони. Раньше же делал это, хоть и нечасто.

 

– Что важнее? – спрашивает Хакс, надевая брюки. – Рисоваться перед экипажем или выполнить приказ Сноука?

 

Рен не отвечает. Он поднимается с кровати, и Хакс замечает, что рана на боку выглядит лучше, чем прошлой ночью, когда она блестела и зияла под напором душа. Совместный душ с Кайло Реном не был всего лишь дурным сном, и реальность этого трудно принять. Это кажется даже более огорчительным и неправдоподобным, чем сам трах. Они одеваются в молчании, повернувшись друг к другу спиной. У Хакса нет с собой фуражки, но он не привязан к ней так, как Рен – к своей маске. Он приглаживает волосы и старается выровнять воротничок, чтобы тот выглядел, как положено. Сейчас зеркало пригодилось бы. Повернувшись, Хакс замечает, что рана на лице Рена всё ещё выглядит слишком свежей, а её обладатель тем временем натягивает на плечи плащ с капюшоном. Хакс посмеивался над этим плащом со своими младшими офицерами, понимая, однако, что его собственная шинель размером больше также служит неким подобием щита, когда он ходит в ней по кораблю. Ну, хотя бы шинель не такая помпезная.

 

– Иди, – говорит Рен, накидывая капюшон поверх всклокоченных после сна волос. – Я не собираюсь выходить отсюда бок о бок с тобой.

 

– За твоей дверью никто не следит, – Хакса забавляет это тщеславие. – Мой экипаж не интересуется, кого ты там пялишь.

 

– Даже если тебя?

 

– Даже если бы меня, то…

 

– Тебя. Мы трахались.

 

– Если они подумают, что ты трахаешь меня, – Хакс добавляет голосу резкости и вздёргивает губу, – то это тем более причина для них держаться от этого нахер подальше.

 

Он знает, что ведёт себя глупо, притворяясь, что весть об этом катастрофическом решении никак не повлияет на его авторитет перед экипажем, но сейчас он недостаточно проснулся для того, чтобы обдумывать многочисленные последствия произошедшего ночью. В данный момент нельзя позволить Рену считать, будто у него имеется что-то против Хакса. Он разворачивается, прежде чем за его мыслительным процессом начнут подглядывать, и выходит в коридор, оставив дверь открытой и не дожидаясь Рена.

 

По пути в комнату голосвязи, проносясь по коридорам корабля, Хакс слышит на расстоянии нескольких футов за спиной шаги, которые приближаются, стоит только прибавить ходу. На миг возникает уверенность, что Рен собирается устроить какую-нибудь типично ребяческую выходку, догнать его, например. Ещё больше смущает понимание, что Рен следует за ним и наблюдает, а повернуться и сердито уставиться на него будет не меньшим ребячеством. Похоже, у Рена преимущество в этой ситуации, а Хакс вроде как подвергает её чрезмерному анализу. Он ожидает, что снова почувствует вторжение в свои мысли, но Рен, видимо, слишком поглощён собственными проблемами, чтобы копаться сейчас в чужих мозгах.

 

Они прибывают туда, где их ожидает возвышающийся фантом Сноука. Приходится допустить, что Верховный лидер явно в не меньшей степени, чем Рен, обладает неприятными способностями к чтению разумов. Он сразу узнает, к чему привело исполнение его приказа, когда Рена выдернули буквально с края гибели, на которую тот себя обрёк. Хакс говорит себе, что ему не за что извиняться, но как только взгляд голопроекции Верховного лидера встречается с его собственным, он чувствует презрение и ощущает, будто становится меньше, чем обычно в присутствии призрачного Сноука. Он вообразил, может, слишком много раз, каково было бы стоять перед отцом и исповедоваться. Массивное кресло за столом отца в Академии казалось Хаксу подобным трону.

 

– Мастер, – произносит Рен, так как Сноук продолжает молчать, переводя равнодушный взгляд с одного на другого, – я обнаружил…

 

Тот обрывает его взмахом хилой руки и вновь смотрит на Хакса.

 

– Сопротивление разрушило излучатель, – говорит Сноук.

 

– Да, – они уже проходили это вчера. Хакс чувствует, как стоящий рядом Рен сжимается, скатываясь по спирали к неуверенности в себе и мольбам об одобрении, прощении, или чего он ещё хочет от своего упыря.

 

– В скором времени вы должны быть готовы к новому удару по Сопротивлению. К чему-нибудь менее грандиозному. Чему-нибудь личному, к более сокровенной жертве.

 

Хакс размышляет о Хане Соло, убитом блудным сыном Сопротивления, о Соло, чьё тело исчезло вместе с рассыпавшейся в пыль планетой, которую забрал с собой излучатель. Он чувствует, что Рен думает о том же самом и хочет предложить это как доказательство успешного выполнения задачи со свой стороны. А может, Хакс только воображает, будто ему под силу читать разум Рена, из-за своего желания ответить любезностью на любезность.

 

– Да, сэр. Я немедленно начну приготовления к такого рода атаке.

 

– Непременно, – взгляд Сноука возвращается к Рену. – И вы доставите ко мне моего ученика, как я просил.

 

– Конечно же, Верховный лидер.

 

– Оставьте нас.

 

Хакс не ожидает благодарности, но было бы полезно получить более конкретные указания о направлении следующего военного удара. Покидая помещение, он думает, что так даже к лучшему: можно истолковывать требование Сноука в соответствии со своим собственным стратегическим мышлением, не ограничивая себя с виду невыполнимыми запросами вроде «доставьте Кайло Рена ко мне». Хакс задерживается за дверями буквально на полсекунды, слушая, как Сноук понижает голос и говорит Рену что-то, похожее на слово «безрассудный». Он уходит, не успев услышать больше ничего, да и не желая на самом деле этого слышать. Невыносимо жалко: Рен, показывающий Сноуку свой шрам, как будто это костюм, в который он вырядился в приторной попытке походить на своего «мастера». Какой позор.

 

Хакс гадает, что бы его отец подумал о Сноуке, который при жизни Брендола Хакса был второстепенной фигурой. Тогда они считали Сноука всего лишь сторонником Первого Ордена, захватившим власть высокопоставленным деятелем, который симпатизировал их целям. Он ещё не проявил свой основной интерес – эти дела, связанные с Силой, или же свою веру в то, что его талантливый молодой ученик может иметь решающее значение в достижении Первым Орденом окончательного успеха. Хакс до сих пор не видит реальных доказательств этого, хотя и не может отрицать, что обе стороны отводят Рену символическую главную роль в конфликте, как будто их судьбы крутятся исключительно вокруг него. Пытаясь выбросить драму Рена из головы, Хакс восходит на мостик, дежурные члены экипажа расступаются перед ним, застывая по стойке смирно в ожидании приказов. Он продолжает верить, настолько тайно, насколько это возможно рядом с подобными Рену и Сноуку личностями, что эта озабоченность Силой всё-таки не является основой реальных целей Первого Ордена. И тем не менее, нельзя не признавать её могущества. Проходя мимо отражающей панели рядом с навигационным дисплеем, Хакс прикасается к шее в надежде, что все следы хватки Рена исчезли во время того нервирующего сеанса излечения.

 

– Поступили новые распоряжения от Верховного лидера, – объявляет он команде, закончив стандартные проверки с начальниками смены. – После обеда мне понадобятся первый, второй и третий заместитель, чтобы обсудить детали. Баркер, проинформируйте их и подготовьте зал заседаний на альфа-палубе. И… – Хакс понижает голос и подходит ближе к посту Баркера, – пускай нам доставят ланч во время заседания. Сандвичи или что-нибудь подобное. Только не суп.

 

Следующие несколько часов он расхаживает по кораблю, придумывая новый план по нанесению урона Сопротивлению. Ко времени встречи с офицерской верхушкой план готов, и Хакс считает его просто блестящим. Прибывшие к началу встречи сандвичи оказываются выше среднего, так что, несмотря на лёгкое жжение в заднем проходе, Хакс начинает думать, что день будет хорошим.

 

– Сноук хочет, чтобы мы совершили удар по Сопротивлению в более глубинной манере, – объясняет Хакс офицерам после того, как все расселись и получили свои сандвичи. – Мы, конечно же, восстановим наше вооружение и в будущем совершим аналогичные крупномасштабные атаки, но в настоящее время нам необходимо подорвать их дух на личностном уровне. Они будут праздновать недавнюю победу, полные самоуверенности, и мы должны воспользоваться преимуществами их высокомерия. Я также разработал способ использовать с толком бегство этого несчастного штурмовика-изменника. Мы должны заставить их поверить в то, что на борту «Финализатора» это стало тенденцией. Ещё один штурмовик совершит с виду дерзкий побег с нашего корабля и придёт к их порогу, объявив о своей симпатии к делу Сопротивления и предлагая фиктивную секретную информацию. Пускай он вбросит безобидные правдивые сведения, чтобы вызвать доверие. Возможно, мы обеспечим его историей о том, что у него оставалась семья или возлюбленная на одной из уничтоженных нами планет. Тем временем он будет сообщать нам любую информацию Сопротивления, какую сможет добыть, и, что более важно, по прошествии достаточного срока устроит резню среди тех, кого, казалось бы, поддерживал. В самом сердце их базы он уничтожит столько людей, сколько возможно, прежде чем его обезвредят.

 

Хакс кусает свой сандвич, давая офицерам время осознать сказанное. Судя по блеску в их глазах, идея пришлась по душе. Юта даже чуть улыбается, кивая своим мыслям. Хакс глотает еду и отпивает воды из стакана, прежде чем продолжить.

 

– Естественно, для этой операции потребуется особенный исполнитель. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы помогли мне решить, следует ли нам отправить настоящего штурмовика или кого-то выше званием, более опытного солдата, который способен на подобную хитрость. Когда я это обдумывал, столкнулся с проблемой: тот, кто сможет справиться с этим заданием, обязан быть сообразительным, и эта сообразительность приведёт его к пониманию, что в сущности эта миссия – самоубийство. Так что нам понадобился бы человек, который достаточно умён, чтобы ввести в заблуждение Сопротивление, но также готов пожертвовать собой. Есть ли у кого-то из вас под командованием подобные личности?

 

– У меня, возможно, – говорит Юта. – Если вы в состоянии принять идею о том, что в качестве вашего жертвенного шпиона выступит женщина.

 

– Что заставляет вас в этом усомниться?

 

– На протяжении вашей презентации вы называли этого гипотетического солдата «он», сэр. Я думала, вероятно, для этой миссии может каким-то до сих пор неясным мне образом потребоваться наличие пениса.

 

Юта приподнимает брови, явно гордясь собой за эти слова. Хакс смотрит на неё с неодобрением. Что касается управления батальоном, она одна из его самых талантливых офицеров, но её неослабевающий интерес к мелочным глупостям и спорной семантике испытывает терпение Хакса и напоминает ему, к несчастью, о его собственном отце.

 

– В вашем батальоне есть женщина, обладающая такими качествами? – спрашивает Хакс, проигнорировав остальную чушь.

 

– Да, думаю, она подходящая кандидатура. ЮТ-5278. Очень сообразительная, невероятно преданная Ордену для своего ранга, страстно желает совершить что-то по-настоящему важное. У неё есть несколько романтичные идеи о том, чтобы оставить след в истории, чтобы её запомнили и всё такое. Я отмечала это как недостаток, но думаю, что склонность к драматичности окажется на руку, чтобы изобразить содействие этим людям, и поможет ей принять свою судьбу, когда игра закончится.

 

– Это интересно, – Хакс делает заметку в датападе, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс. Ему нравится, когда люди под его началом встают на свои места в соответствии с его замыслом, как голошахматные фигуры. Но не стоит забегать вперёд. – Мне, конечно, нужно побеседовать с ней.

 

– Разумеется, сэр. Что если вы дадите мне немного времени, чтобы я могла осторожно представить ей эту идею, не объясняя, что конкретно предстоит сделать?

 

– Кажется, это будет благоразумно. Тем не менее, Сноук желает скорее увидеть, что план приведён в действие, поэтому чем быстрее я с ней встречусь, тем лучше.

 

– Я смогу привести её к вам завтра. Дайте мне двадцать четыре часа.

 

– Решено, – Хакс вбивает в датапад очередную пометку. – Думаю, больше никто не хочет предложить кандидата?

 

Неудивительно, что так и есть. Вот почему Юта – первый заместитель Хакса, несмотря на её непростой характер.

 

После совещания Хакс настроен оптимистично, он надеется, что так высоко оцененная Ютой женщина-штурмовик на самом деле настолько «невероятно» преданна, как о ней думают. В любом случае, это можно будет сказать точно после беседы с ней. Ему приходит в голову, что полезно было бы взять с собой Рена, чтобы тот прочитал её разум, но почему-то необходимость просить его об одолжении вызывает недовольство. Хотя Рен, безусловно, в долгу перед ним – в конце концов, Хакс спас ему жизнь.

 

Эта мысль заставляет его замереть на полушаге, только из-за того, что он до настоящего времени не думал о случившемся в таком ключе. Нечасто ему приходится заниматься спасением жизней.

 

Хакс отправляется в свою каюту, чтобы переодеться в свежую форму. Жаль, что у него нет запасной шинели, на которую можно было бы сменить ту, что на нём. Шинель пахнет Реном, хотя Хакс и набросил её на спинку стула в гостиной, прежде чем забраться в кровать. Он думает, что Рен мог прокрасться туда ночью, чтобы об неё потереться, но подобное кажется несколько безумным даже для него. Хакс приказывает себе не обращать внимания на этот навязчивый аромат и водружает офицерскую фуражку на голову, которая тоже пахнет, как Рен, спасибо выпендрёжному шампуню. Он чертовски надеется, что никто на мостике и в зале заседаний этого не заметил. Хотя маловероятно, что заметили: большинство из них никогда не оказывалось так близко к Рену, чтобы почувствовать запах его волос, разве что тот без ведома Хакса трахает экипаж направо и налево. По словам Рена, у него давно никого не было, и он потерял квалификацию, так что, наверное, вряд ли… Хакс отвешивает себе пощёчину, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной и буравя злобным взглядом своё отражение.

 

«Вытащи голову из задницы», – говорит он самому себе и вручную вырубает свет, прежде чем направиться к двери из каюты.

 

Ему предстоит встреча с двумя младшими офицерами по скучному административному поводу. Повернув за угол по пути туда, Хакс видит Рена, идущего навстречу – тот всё ещё без маски, поэтому старается как можно лучше спрятать лицо под капюшоном. Хакс намеревается пройти мимо с безучастным кивком, но, конечно же, Рен этого не допустит. Он хватает Хакса за руку, останавливает и тянет ближе к стене.

 

– Руки убери, – бросает Хакс, вырываясь и оглядывая оба конца коридора, чтобы убедиться, не видит ли кто. Он чувствует, как его шея вспыхивает жаром. – Что ты творишь? Я занят.

 

– Твой план ужасен, – Рен возвращает Хаксу яростный взгляд. – Он провалится.

 

– Что? – Хаксу хочется крепко ему врезать. Обычно он считает открытые проявления насилия ниже своего достоинства, но есть в Рене что-то, что вытаскивает на поверхность это редкое желание просто взять и начать раздавать тумаки. – Кто тебе сказал? – Хакс понижает голос и наклоняется поближе. – Этот план строго засекречен.

 

– Никому не нужно было мне говорить. Я медитировал всё утро по настоянию Верховного лидера, и мне явилось предвидение этой катастрофы через Силу. Ты не можешь этого сделать, генерал. Будет серьёзный обратный эффект.

 

– А теперь ты думаешь, что способен видеть будущее? – смеётся Хакс. – Уйди с моих глаз. Если мой план настолько ужасен, Верховный лидер скажет мне об этом лично. Конечно же, его навыки в _медитации_ превосходят твои.

 

– Хакс, – Рен снова ловит его за руку, не давая уйти, и почему-то настолько удивительно слышать своё имя из этих уст, что Хакс удерживается и не отталкивает его. – Я говорю серьёзно, – произносит Рен почти шёпотом. Хакс слышит, что кто-то идёт, и хватает затянутую в перчатку руку, чтобы освободиться. Рен не отпускает его, не отводит пристального взгляда, будто пытается передать какое-то видение посредством волшебных волн Силы, или как он их там называет. Хакс не видит ничего, кроме нескладного придурка с победоносной подписью врага, пересекающей лицо. Он отрывает пальцы Рена от своей руки и уходит прочь, прежде чем приближающийся штурмовик успевает отскочить к стене, уступая ему дорогу.

 

– На этом всё, магистр, – нервно бросает Хакс за спину. – Вы можете быть свободны.

 

– Свободен… от чего?

 

Рен снова говорит, как подросток, считающий себя умником. Хакс игнорирует его и уходит так быстро, как только возможно, чтобы это не выглядело бегством.

 

Он не может сконцентрировать внимание во время деловой встречи, его мысли раз за разом возвращаются к предупреждению Рена. Он принимает решение спросить об этом у Сноука, хотя эта необходимость и возмущает. План Хакса хорош, пусть он и зависит на самом деле целиком и полностью от того, чтобы найти правильного человека для его воплощения. Если кандидат Юты – верный путь к катастрофе, ладно, Хакс найдёт другого. Он самостоятельно примет решение о пригодности этой женщины, если у Сноука не будет возражений. Вряд ли причиной для смены стратегии может стать мелодраматичная суета Рена.

 

Посреди ужина на комм Хакса поступает срочный вызов – от Рена, и это кажется невозможным. Насколько Хакс помнит, раньше тот никогда не связывался с ним таким образом. Обычно он просто появляется.

 

Вместо ответа Хакс отключает звук, и Рен присылает текстовое сообщение, всего три слова: _«Моя каюта. Сейчас»._

 

Хакс фыркает от такой бесцеремонности и откладывает комм в сторону, но теперь пища кажется безвкусной, а сосредоточиться на том, что обсуждают остальные, никак не выходит. Он заставляет себя подождать ещё десять минут, прежде чем встать из-за стола. По пути в каюту Рена Хакс говорит себе, что отзывается на это смехотворное распоряжение только из-за того, что Рен мог найти какой-нибудь новый способ истечь кровью почти до смерти. Если позволить этому случиться, Сноук будет недоволен.

 

Хакс медлит под дверью, гадая, почуял ли уже Рен его приближение. Возможно, он преувеличивает свои способности. Пусть Хакс и слышал голос Рена в своей голове, но всё же, надо полагать, некоторые из заявленных способностей являются его же собственными фантазиями. Если форс-юзеры в галактике действительно могли бы видеть будущее, разве бы не правили они уже тогда всем вокруг?

 

Использовать датапад на двери и ждать разрешения войти оскорбительно, но у Хакса нет доступа в каюту Рена. Вчера – неужели это правда было только вчера? – он открыл дверь для Хакса и доктора с помощью отпечатка собственного большого пальца. На экране остался след засохшей крови.

 

Дверь скользит в сторону. Хакс входит и обнаруживает, что гостиная пуста. В спальне горит свет, примерно на восемьдесят процентов. Хакс останавливается в коридоре, ожидая, пока ему официально представят нынешнее фиаско Рена.

 

– Эй! – рявкает Хакс, не дождавшись ни слова. Не нужно обладать чувствительностью к Силе, чтобы ощутить, что Рен следит за ним из спальни, просто его не видно оттуда, где стоит Хакс.

 

– Иди сюда, – зовёт Рен.

 

Хакс думает, не притвориться ли, будто он не хочет подчиняться. Но есть нечто странно приятное в идее, что он не может ничего скрыть от Рена, даже если на самом деле это не совсем так. Хакс подходит к двери спальни и видит Рена, который сидит на краю кровати, уперевшись локтями в колени. Он отбрасывает волосы с лица, чтобы они не мешали смотреть. Плащ лежит рядом на постели, похожий на шелковистую шкуру демона.

 

– Полагаю, ты собираешься снова ругать меня за мои планы? Я бы попросил…

 

– Нет, – Рен поднимается. На его руках перчатки, и почему-то от этого зрелища вдоль позвоночника Хакса пробегает дрожь возбуждения. – Снимай с себя всё.

 

– Прошу прощения?

 

– Ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы спорить со мной о вопросах военной стратегии. Ты не хочешь слушать то, что я могу об этом сказать. Снимай с себя всё.

 

Хакс колеблется, жалея, что не предвидел этого. То, что он не ожидал такого поворота, сейчас кажется абсурдом. Можно отказаться и уйти, но тогда ему предстоит одинокая ночь в собственной каюте. Придётся заниматься административной работой и ещё раз обдумывать план по внедрению шпиона на базу Сопротивления. Хакс мог бы так поступить, это ему вполне подходит. Да, точно, больше тут сказать нечего. В любом случае, менее чем через два дня Рена здесь уже не будет – идеальный срок, пожалуй. Можно получить всё, чего хочется, а после избавиться от него. И даже нет необходимости планировать настоящее убийство. Хакс поднимает руку, чтобы снять фуражку.

 

– Нет, – говорит Рен. – Только не твою маленькую шапочку. Оставь её.

 

– Ты… – рука Хакса зависает в воздухе. Если это попытка посмеяться над ним, он сейчас же уйдёт. Не настолько сильно ему необходимо трахнуться, чтобы позволять… шутить над собой. Но лицо Рена выглядит непроницаемым и серьёзным. Он перемещается от кровати к шкафу, не спуская с Хакса глаз.

 

– Всё остальное, – подсказывает Рен. – Снимай сейчас же или уходи.

 

Хакс опускает руки, гадая, зачем на самом деле сюда пришёл. Ладно, хорошо. Он и правда думал, что сначала они поспорят, но ведь Рен не располагает лишним временем. Хакс снимает шинель, сворачивает её и бросает на кровать к плащу Рена.

 

Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Хакс раздевается. Сначала он снимает ремень и роняет его на пол. Пальцы спокойно, без дрожи, движутся вниз, расстёгивая пуговицы кителя. Он не боится Рена, это правда. Ему всегда любопытно увидеть, что этот избалованный эгоист сделает в следующий момент, даже когда речь идёт о том, что он собирается сделать с самим Хаксом. Он сбрасывает с плеч рубашку и позволяет ей упасть. Расстёгивая свои форменные брюки, Хакс немного злится на себя, потому что у него уже встаёт. Рен подходит к кровати, поднимает плащ и шинель, а затем бросает их на пол возле шкафа, не отводя взгляда от Хакса. Это тоже злит: разве должна шинель валяться на полу? Хакс стягивает бельё и выпрямляется, расправив плечи и опустив руки по швам, в ожидании приказа.

 

– Рыжий, – Рен кивает, будто одобряя. Он снова стоит возле шкафа, руки сложены за спиной, плечи расслаблены. – Я раньше не замечал.

 

– Ты не замечал раньше, что у меня рыжие волосы? – Хакс знает, что имеется в виду на самом деле, и его бесит, что из-за этого по щекам разливается жар.

 

– Не между ног, нет.

 

– Отлично, – то, что на это обращает внимание некто, собирающийся его трахнуть, возвращает к жизни некоторые не очень-то чудесные воспоминания. Не хочется, чтобы Рен копался прямо сейчас в этих мысленных образах. Хакс никогда не думал, что ему доведётся спать с кем-то, способным читать его мысли. У него нет стратегии на такой случай, и может, именно это делает процесс настолько интересным, что он готов потерпеть.

 

– Прости, – невпопад говорит Рен.

 

– За что? – это что же, извинение за неприятные воспоминания, за то, что Рен увидел их, за всё вместе? Лицо Хакса залито румянцем, и он прикидывает, не гаркнуть ли стенному модулю «свет, пять процентов». Хотя, наверное, это выдаст его ещё сильнее.

 

– Не бери в голову. Давай на кровать. На четвереньки.

 

Хакс вздыхает, как будто это избитый сценарий, который он уже проходил. В известном смысле, так и есть – метафорически? Но в то же время всё совершенно по-другому. Он отворачивается, забирается на кровать и становится на четвереньки, головой к двери ванной, выставляя зад Рену на обозрение. Слышится вздох – наверное, зрелище впечатляет. Хакс более чем готов поверить, что никто другой не выполнял просьбы Рена в спальне, не посмеявшись сперва над его театральностью. Это неожиданно, но какая-то часть Хакса надеется, что до прошлой ночи Рен был девственником, однако все признаки говорят об обратном, и в любом случае, это не имеет ни малейшего значения.

 

– Ты мне не веришь, – говорит Рен, подходя к кровати. Сначала он прикасается к копчику Хакса, как раз там, где расходятся ягодицы, и ведёт затянутым в перчатку пальцем вверх, вдоль всех изгибов позвоночника. – Всё так же собираешься послать шпиона к Сопротивлению, несмотря на моё беспокойство?

 

– Я…

 

– Да или нет?

 

Хакс облизывает губы. Блядь, какой же у него стояк. Это почти больно.

 

– Да, – отвечает он.

 

Рен отводит руку бесшумно, но это можно почувствовать. Хакс стискивает зубы, настраивается, и всё же оказывается не готов к резкому шлепку по заднице. Или к тому, насколько ему приятно, когда волна удовольствия встречается с отступающей болью. Он порывисто вздыхает, по-прежнему держа шею и спину ровно.

 

– Сегодня, на мостике, – произносит Рен, скользя кончиками пальцев по яркому следу, расцветающему на коже. – Думал ли ты о прошлой ночи? Когда был среди своих людей?

 

Он раздвигает ягодицы Хакса большим и средним пальцами, а указательный следует вниз между ними. Кончик пальца осторожно останавливается у входа, чуть дразня, успокаивая болезненность от урона, который нанёс член Рена. Дыхание Хакса замирает, и он готов поклясться, что чувствует, как Рен улыбается.

 

– Расхаживая по кораблю в униформе, думал ли ты, генерал, о том, как отлично я трахнул тебя ночью?

 

– Да, – обдумывать этот вопрос нет необходимости. Ладонь Рена вновь опускается, на этот раз сильнее. Хакс зажмуривает глаза, проглатывая стон.

 

– А когда мы стояли перед Верховным лидером... Когда он смотрел на тебя, было ли тебе стыдно? Боялся ли ты, что он увидел то, что я с тобой сделал? И то, как охотно ты этому покорился?

 

– ...Да.

 

Рен наносит три быстрых хлёстких удара, и на третий раз – не зная, сколько последует ещё – Хакс громко стонет, выгибаясь под обрушившимся на него весом боли и удовольствия. Он весь натянут как струна: соски напряжены, член сочится смазкой, челюсти сжаты в ожидании, пока ему зададут следующий вопрос. Он хочет нового вопроса, сотню вопросов, хочет провести всю ночь, отвечая «да».

 

– Скажи мне, – ладонь Рена скользит по пылающим ягодицам вниз, к яичкам. Они поджимаются в хватке пальцев, скрытых перчаткой, и на мгновение Хакс думает, что сейчас кончит с криком только от этого, – почему ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы прийти ко мне в поисках наслаждения? После того, как ты отнял так много жизней? Так много жизней тех, кто больше никогда не узнает наслаждения, или боли, или чего угодно?

 

Этого Хакс не ожидал. Он еле сдерживает смешок и приоткрывает рот, пытаясь сообразить, каким образом он должен ответить на этот идиотский вопрос «да» или «нет», если правила всё ещё действуют. Рен продолжает сжимать его мошонку на грани боли. Он никогда не был склонен к нежностям.

 

– Отвечай, – говорит Рен, усиливая хватку. Хакс вздрагивает, втягивает голову в плечи и закрывает глаза, пытаясь заставить свой голос повиноваться. – Почему ты заслуживаешь этого?

 

– Я...

 

– Громче.

 

– Я заслуживаю, потому что победил, – отвечает Хакс, распахивая глаза. Он расправляет плечи и выдыхает через нос. – Я победил, они проиграли. Я их сделал. Поэтому я заслуживаю того, чтобы... жить.

 

Рен отпускает Хакса, и тот готовится к ощущению ладони, жёстко опускающейся на задницу. Он пригибается, ожидая этого, его голова наливается тяжестью. Фуражка слегка перекосилась, но всё ещё на месте. За спиной Рен... что-то делает. Пялится на него? Хакс опасается повернуться и посмотреть.

 

Раньше казалось, что он знает, насколько силён Рен, но сейчас его хватают и опрокидывают на спину, будто он совсем ничего не весит. Это действительно впечатляет, и дыхание Хакса сбивается от возбуждения, когда Рен рывком раздвигает его ноги, устроив задницей прямо на краю постели. Ладони в перчатках скользят от коленей вниз по внутренней стороне бёдер, и Хакс разводит ноги ещё шире под этим прикосновением, под пылающим взглядом Рена. Сейчас ему страшно отвести глаза, он вцепляется в простыни, сжимая их в кулаках.

 

Дальше Рен делает то, чего можно было бы ожидать от него в последнюю очередь: падает на колени и вбирает в рот член Хакса, отталкивая бёдра и снова раздвигая их, когда они пытаются прижаться к его ушам. Волна жара катится от шеи и затапливает грудь, в горле застревает придушенный звук изумления. Хакс извивается в руках Рена, вздрагивает от прикосновений его языка, поджимает плечи. Вообще-то ему такое никогда по-настоящему не нравилось. Особенно вот так, лёжа на спине – слишком напоказ, и лицо Рена прямо там, и его глаза, пока он... нет, на это невозможно смотреть. Хакс поворачивает голову, стараясь, чтобы козырёк фуражки прикрыл его глаза, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда это ему удаётся. Напряжение в ногах слегка спадает, и он расслабляется, так что даже начинает получать удовольствие – от этого горячего, нахального рта на своём члене, от того, как Рен прижимает к постели его бёдра, раздвинутые до боли широко. Хакс сдерживается, чтобы не застонать, сколько хватает сил, но вот он наконец срывается, дрожа всем телом на грани оргазма, и только тогда Рен отстраняется.

 

Хакс тяжело дышит, раскинувшись на кровати, желание кончить пронзает его насквозь. Выглянув из-под фуражки, он видит Рена, который снял одну перчатку и держит в руках баночку с лубрикантом. Хакс наблюдает, как Рен высвобождает и смазывает свой член, чувствуя, что рот наполняется слюной от этого зрелища. Козырёк по-прежнему закрывает его левый глаз, но он оставляет всё как есть, просто лежит на месте, выставленный на обозрение, и Рен разглядывает его пару секунд, прежде чем навалиться сверху.

 

– Блядь, – бормочет он прямо в губы Хаксу, который смотрит на него снизу вверх с выражением полной капитуляции во взгляде.

 

– Что такое? – говорит сбитый с толку Хакс. Рен, помотав головой, толкается вперёд. Он утыкается лбом в плечо Хакса, который бессловесно вскрикивает, вцепляясь для опоры в руки Рена, чувствуя, как его задница, ещё не зажившая с прошлой ночи, отвечает спазмами на вторжение. После первого усилия Рен скользит внутрь более медленно, Хакс чувствует его горячее влажное дыхание на своих ключицах. Он стонет и позволяет своему зрению затуманиться, а рациональному сознанию – расплавиться. Да, вот так, точно: именно за этим он пришёл сюда сегодня.

 

 _«Хочу трахнуть тебя жёстко»_ , – произносит Рен в грёбаной голове Хакса, и это почему-то звучит, как сквозь сжатые зубы, будто бы тот еле сдерживается.

 

 _«Да,_ – думает Хакс. – _Ладно, хорошо»._

 

– Давай, – говорит он вслух, не уверенный, дошли ли его мысли по адресу.

 

И Рен делает то, что хотел, а Хакс запускает пальцы в его шевелюру, выгибает спину и запрокидывает голову. Он дёргает Рена за волосы, тот коротко рычит, и глубоко в груди Хакса рождается что-то, похожее на смешок. Это так ошеломительно приятно – ощущать, как бёдра плотно обхватывают бока Рена. Ещё один рывок за волосы, и Хакс одобрительно вскрикивает в ответ на укус в шею, прямо под челюстью. Это похоже на предупреждение, думает Хакс и тянет снова с силой, заставляя впиться зубами глубже. Он чувствует боль от укуса и тут же мощно изливается на живот Рена, почти поскуливая, тесно сжимаясь вокруг члена, который продолжает вколачиваться в него. И снова Рен кончает сразу же за Хаксом, сопровождая свой оргазм только глухим сдавленным звуком.

 

– Охренеть как... охрененно, – произносит Хакс с благодарностью, когда Рен обессиленно замирает на нём. Глубоко вздыхая, он щурится на потолок правым глазом, левый всё ещё загораживает лежащая поперёк лица фуражка. Рен дрожит, а Хакс раздумывает, не увеличивает ли Сила интенсивность и продолжительность оргазмов, и смеётся над этой идеей, будто захмелев. Рен поднимает голову, бросает на него мрачный взгляд, а затем спихивает фуражку с лица Хакса и нахлобучивает ему на макушку.

 

– Ну что? – спрашивает тот, потому что Рен продолжает пристально смотреть на него, тяжело придавливая грудью при каждом вздохе.

 

– У тебя зелёные глаза.

 

В ответ на это Хакс уже не смеётся, а хохочет:

 

– Ты что, блядь, серьёзно?

 

Рен выходит из него слишком быстро, так что Хакс охает и морщится. Его всё ещё тянет нервно, полубезумно рассмеяться при виде Рена, который штурмует ванную комнату, демонстрируя что – оскорблённое достоинство? Хакс усмехается и садится, потирает рукой лицо, оставив измятую фуражку валяться на кровати. Он набирает полную грудь воздуха и выдыхает через рот, ощущая приятное головокружение. На ум приходит, что уже послезавтра у него не будет больше возможности заявиться сюда за этим. Наверное, он упустил шанс и на завтрашнее повторение. Рен захлопнул за собой дверь ванной, из-за неё слышится шум воды. Хакс гадает, стоит ли ему уйти – может, через минутку, когда ноги перестанут дрожать. Он откидывается на спину и вытягивает руки над головой, чувствуя себя, как насладившийся император. _«Я победил, я их сделал»_ – такая глупая фраза, конечно, но для Рена это были правильные слова, по всей видимости.

 

Рен появляется из ванной, бросает полотенце Хаксу на грудь, не глядя на него. Он нагишом идёт через всю комнату к столу в углу и наливает воды из серебряного кувшина в серебряную чашку, изготовленную в том же стиле. Хакс вытирается, наблюдая, как подскакивает кадык Рена, пока тот пьёт.

 

– Есть у тебя что-нибудь посерьёзнее из выпивки? – спрашивает Хакс. Рен косится на него через плечо, может, делая вид, что уже забыл о его присутствии.

 

– Посерьёзнее? Вроде бухла?

 

Хакс фыркает от такого термина и кивает.

 

– На самом деле есть.

 

– Это меня удивляет.

 

– Почему?

 

– Потому что ты... – Хакс взмахивает рукой в сторону Рена, – ну знаешь, как бы сказать... Монах?

 

– Я тебе не херов джедай, – отвечает Рен, мрачнея.

 

– Ладно, но ты в любом случае чей-то ученик, – Хакс думает о Сноуке. Видит ли он их сейчас? Хаксу так не кажется, хотя он и не относит себя к специалистам в распознавании таких вещей. Похоже, они здесь одни, вместе, в какой-то тревожной, но интригующей альтернативной вселенной, где Рен практически буквально вытрахивает из него мозги, а ещё, видимо, чувствует потребность разговаривать о цвете его глаз.

 

– У ситхов была традиция, – начинает Рен, слегка выпятив грудь, этим своим напыщенным театральным тоном. – Перед началом завершающей стадии обучения нужно было провести какое-то время, предаваясь наслаждениям. Для символического очищения от низменных инстинктов. Так что у меня есть бутылка, м-м-м...

 

Рен подходит к шкафу, открывает его, вытаскивает оттуда и демонстрирует высокую бутылку с этикеткой на кореллианском, полную янтарной жидкости:

 

– ...Бренди.

 

Хакс приподнимает брови.

 

– Ты раньше не пробовал алкоголь? – спрашивает он. Есть что-то такое в том, как Рен держит бутылку за горлышко – как ребёнок.

 

– Что? Нет... Да, конечно же, пробовал, – Рен возвращается к столу и грохает на него бутылку. Хакс проводит рукой по своим встрёпанным волосам, наблюдая, как тот разливает напиток. Надо бы проверить комм. Он в кармане шинели, которая валяется комком на полу вместе с плащом. Хакс принимает из рук Рена предложенную серебряную чашку с бренди и салютует ему, прежде чем пригубить. Неплохо. У Хакса большой опыт в выпивке, он был огромным поклонником этого дела во времена Академии, когда удавалось достать контрабандную бутылку.

 

– Это было поддержкой для тебя, – говорит Рен, уткнувшись в свою чашку. Видимо, читает мысли.

 

– Исключительной поддержкой, – отвечает Хакс. – Моим единственным другом в том месте.

 

Он опрокидывает остатки бренди и протягивает чашку за новой порцией.

 

– И я никогда не страдал от похмелья настолько сильно, чтобы опоздать на занятия. К твоему сведению, у меня были высшие отметки.

 

Рен это никак не комментирует и передаёт Хаксу снова наполненную чашку. Отпив из своей, он не морщится и не заходится в кашле, что немного расстраивает.

 

Кроме как на кровати, больше сидеть негде, поэтому именно на ней они и располагаются с выпивкой, Хакс в белье, а Рен – голышом под простынёй. Несмотря на способность глотать бренди с каменным лицом, скоро начинает бросаться в глаза, что с алкоголем у него опыт небольшой.

 

– Ты бы убил свою мать? – спрашивает Рен в какой-то момент, когда язык у него уже развязался. Хакс смеётся, хотя на самом деле это вовсе не забавный вопрос, и отпивает из чашки.

 

– Может, я и убил. Я не разговаривал с ней много лет. Знаешь, она могла быть на одной из тех пяти планет. Приехать на курорт или что-то вроде того.

 

– Нет, я не это имел в виду, – говорит Рен. – Я о том, что мог бы ты столкнуть её с обрыва? Мог бы свернуть ей шею, если бы это от тебя потребовалось?

 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?

 

Хакс знает, конечно же, но его тревожит такой поворот беседы, да и в любом случае, на самом деле Рен говорит сам с собой.

 

– Думаю, ты не знаешь, на что это похоже, – говорит Рен, пристально глядя в чашку. – Тебе не нравится пачкать собственные руки.

 

– Нет, не понимаю, с чего бы кому-нибудь _хотелось_ пачкать свои руки, – Хакс роняет пустую чашку на пол и вытягивается на боку, отвернувшись от Рена. Только прикрыть глаза на секунду, а потом вернуться к себе в каюту, чтобы принять душ и нормально поспать. Он застывает, ощутив руку Рена на плече.

 

– Ты кажешься таким холодным, – говорит Рен, его ладонь путешествует вниз по руке Хакса, от прикосновения волоски приподнимаются, по коже бегут мурашки. – Но это неправда.

 

– Как живой в данный момент человек – да, я обладаю определённым запасом тепла. Полагаю, это тебя удивляет, – становится интересно, холодная ли кожа у Сноука. Доводилось ли Рену это ощутить? Хакс надеется, что нет, а потом чувствует отвращение к себе из-за того, что это его заботит.

 

– Мне нравятся твои очертания, – произносит Рен слегка невнятно.

 

– Мои очертания?

 

– Да, именно. Эта форма, – он медленно поглаживает бок Хакса от плеча вниз. Достигнув бедра, его пальцы скользят обратно к плечу. Прикосновение такое лёгкое, что заставляет Хакса вздрагивать. – Хорошая форма.

 

– Ладно, – Хакс понятия не имеет, что теперь делать, но по какой-то причине ему хочется поддержать Рена в этом. Может, только для того, чтобы Рену стало неудобно, когда протрезвеет, если он вообще что-то вспомнит. – Ну, у меня мужская форма. Предполагаю, что тебе нравятся мужчины.

 

– Сообразил наконец, да?

 

Хакс усмехается, уткнувшись в матрас, выгибаясь под пальцами Рена, который продолжает медленно гладить его, теперь от шеи до ягодиц. Возможно, Хакс тоже опьянел. Немножко.

 

Он засыпает, проваливаясь в сон глубже, чем планировал. Проснувшись, он ощущает, что во рту у него пересохло, а веки слишком тяжёлые, чтобы удержать их открытыми. Хакс пытается перевернуться на спину и чувствует, что Рен лежит позади него, слишком близко. Свет не горит, Рен выключил его. Хакс отводит руку назад, чтобы определить положение Рена, и ударяется локтем о его грудь. Нужно убираться отсюда. Если бы Рен не покидал завтра корабль, Хакс бы уже давно ушёл. Есть что-то привлекательное в идее скоротечности происходящего: конец этого всего уже мчится к ним на всех парах. Хакс знает, что Рен не спит, слышит, как тот сглатывает и вздыхает, наверное, всё ещё не протрезвев.

 

– Ты правда можешь видеть будущее? – спрашивает Хакс, и ему не нравится, как звучит этот вопрос: по-детски доверчиво.

 

– Не знаю, – Рен подвигается за спиной, долгий выдох согревает шею Хакса. – Моя мать заявила однажды, что Сила может являть ложные видения наравне с точными. Однако... Она лгала мне о многом.

 

– Что ты видел? – на самом деле знать этого не хочется, но не спросить невозможно. Он двигается назад, пока не прижимается задом к бедру Рена, и замирает, когда чужая рука ложится ему на грудь, поверх рёбер. – Ты видел... мой провал?

 

Рен глубоко вдыхает и придвигается ближе.

 

– Он... – губы Рена прижимаются к уху Хакса. Он снова начинает говорить, но слова растворяются в безмолвном выдохе.

 

– Что? – беспокойство Хакса всё растёт. – Скажи мне.

 

Рен встряхивает головой – короткое движение, почти неощутимое. Он нежно прикусывает мочку уха Хакса и остаётся в таком положении, пока вкладывает тому напрямую в разум слова, которые не решается произнести вслух.

 

_«Он не хочет, чтобы я тебе говорил»._

 

Признание звучит как будто испуганно, а может, оно просто само по себе пугающее. Хакс открывает рот, но ему не удаётся заставить себя расспрашивать дальше. Он прижимается плотнее и натягивает на себя простыню, укрывая её краем и Рена тоже. Абсолютно нелогичное предположение: не может Сноук желать, чтобы усилия Хакса не увенчались успехом. Это Верховный лидер изначально приказал разработать план, и укрепление мощи Первого Ордена, которым тот командует со всеми удобствами – вот всё, к чему Хакс стремится. В этом нет смысла – Рен пьян, а понять его невозможно даже трезвого, и нельзя позволить себе беспокоиться из-за этого.

 

Хакс засыпает в надежде, что всё забудет, а на груди его по-прежнему покоится рука Рена. Время от времени среди ночи он будит Хакса, прижимая его сильнее, а потом снова расслабляется. Во сне Рен дышит носом, уткнувшись лицом в шею Хакса сзади. Щекотка от дыхания раздражает, как и повторяющееся напряжение в руке на груди, но усталость слишком сильная, чтобы отодвигаться. Через несколько часов сна Хакс просыпается с головной болью и высвобождается из объятий Рена. Если тот и замечает его уход, то не подаёт виду.

 

Здорово оказаться в собственном душе, со своими уставными туалетными принадлежностями и единственной личной причудой – кремом для бритья с родной планеты. У него шелковистая текстура и запах, напоминающий о величественных соснах, которые росли на земле родового поместья, а сейчас ещё – и это неприятно – о деревьях, которые валились чуть ли не на Хакса, пока он тащил Рена к шаттлу.

 

Хакс забирается в постель в халате, довольный, что покинул пропахшую сексом каюту Рена заранее, и у него осталось время для себя перед началом смены. Головная боль почти прошла благодаря пару и душу. Проверив дневное расписание, Хакс видит, что Юта назначила встречу со штурмовиком после обеда. Он подтверждает время щелчком кнопки и думает, будет ли у него возможность представить свой план Сноуку до или после этой встречи. Сноук действует по собственному распорядку и редко предупреждает, прежде чем вызвать к себе. Как и Рену, ему лучше удаются драматические появления, а не обычное человеческое взаимодействие. Хотя Сноук и не обычный человек. Хакс не уверен даже, принадлежит ли Верховный лидер к гуманоидам, хотя на его зловещем лице невозможно различить и признаков других известных видов. Однажды Хакс задал Рену довольно коряво сформулированный вопрос, вроде: «Что он такое?», но получил в ответ только презрительную усмешку.

 

На что же будет похоже обучение Рена, пытается представить Хакс. Никогда не было ни малейших признаков, что Сноук проводит время с кем-то другим своего... Вида? Ранга? Будет ли Рен наедине с ним в той крепости, на той планете? Наверное, это хорошо бы подошло Рену – он бы наконец получил безраздельное внимание своего идола.

 

Хакс насмешливо ухмыляется датападу – его бесит, что он вообще думает о таких вещах. Ночное бормотание Рена во время их «слияния разумов» раздражало и продолжает раздражать. Невозможно поверить этому придурку, но и полностью отвергнуть то, что могло быть обоснованным предупреждением, тоже нельзя. Он не собирается становиться козлом отпущения ни для кого, и уж точно – не для старого колдуна-затворника вроде Сноука. Неприятно сознавать, что Верховный лидер может быть в курсе того, что Хакс относится к нему с настороженностью и предпочёл бы по возможности заниматься делами Первого Ордена без его участия. Хакс выпускает из рук датапад, сообразив, почему, вероятно, Сноук так заинтересован в том, чтобы удержать Рена на своей стороне. Если все форс-юзеры этой его Тёмной секты будут подчиняться Сноуку, никто из них не сможет примкнуть к конкурентам. Похоже, люди вроде Рена – редкость, так что старый хищник терпит Реново... да что угодно, только чтобы иметь в своём распоряжении его мощь. Тот понял бы это и внёс соответствующие поправки в свою систему привязанностей, если бы так не кичился и не сходил с ума по своему покойному опальному деду.

 

Хаксу хочется запустить датапад через всю комнату, когда он осознаёт, что снова и снова возвращается к этим мыслям, но это существенно, может быть, даже важно. Он всего на секунду позволяет себе подумать о том, что было бы намного безопаснее в потенциальном будущем противостоять Сноуку, если бы Рен стал его верным союзником и мог обратить эту Тёмную мощь против своего учителя.

 

Но этого не случится. Рен слишком непостоянный – полусформированная личность, чьи привязанности всё время меняются. Хакс никогда не смог бы настолько ему довериться. Ему даже не следовало спать в постели Рена независимо от того, насколько хорошо оттраханным он себя чувствовал. Ну хотя бы об этом скоро не придётся беспокоиться.

 

Какое же это будет облегчение.

 

Хакс откладывает датапад и поднимается, чтобы одеться. Эти мысли об альтернативной вселенной, в которой он мог бы положиться на Рена в деле... ну, в каком угодно деле – так вот, это пустая трата времени, на них не надо обращать внимания. Он найдёт какой-нибудь другой способ оградить себя от любых возможных махинаций со стороны Сноука. Хакс всегда хорошо умел притворяться почтительным, дожидаясь нужного момента, чтобы в конце концов вырваться вперёд.

 

– Вот блядь, – говорит он, вытаскивая из шкафа чистую форму. У него всего одна фуражка, и её он оставил на кровати Рена. Это не так важно, на самом деле, но кажется дурным предзнаменованием, и Хакс захлопывает дверь шкафа сильнее необходимого, сердясь на самого себя. Когда в твоих руках такая большая власть, любое действие имеет последствия, и ему нужно быть осторожнее. Хакс даёт себе клятву не ложиться в постель с Реном в последний раз сегодня ночью.

 

Не успев ещё даже полностью обуться, он уже вступает с собой в переговоры, пытаясь оправдать нарушение этой клятвы. Недостаток решительности – это так на него непохоже. Дурное предзнаменование, уж точно.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Глава 3

Хаксу удаётся избегать Рена всё утро, и к обеду он начинает раздумывать, на самом ли деле это хорошо. Если Рен не заявляет громко на весь корабль о любом изменении настроения, значит, явно готовится катастрофа посерьёзнее. По пути на встречу с Ютой и её штурмовиком Хакс пытается убедить себя, что Рен просто где-нибудь медитирует, но это утешает слабо, принимая во внимание новости, принесённые прошлым сеансом медитации. Хакс не может определиться, облегчение или же беспокойство чувствует в связи с тем, что Сноук до сих пор не связался с ним, чтобы узнать новости о плане атаки на Сопротивление. Он останавливается у дверей конференц-зала, где его ждут Юта и ЮТ-5278, оживляет экран датапада и ещё раз просматривает заметки. Разобраться с крупными вопросами можно позже. А сейчас Хакс по-прежнему собирается решить, подходит ли штурмовик для задания.

 

Служебное досье ЮТ-5278 содержит полезные актуальные сведения, как и все записи на штурмовиков Юты. ЮТ-5278 попала в детский дом во младенчестве. Во время очередного поиска младших кандидатов для программы среди восьмилетних её выбрали за выдающиеся показатели в послушании и сообразительности, а также из-за высокой приспособляемости и склонности к групповому мышлению — такую оценку давал персонал детского дома. Она с юности добивалась превосходных результатов в обучении и позже преуспела в качестве штурмовика, особенно в полевых условиях. Подчёркивалось, что она сражается «неутомимо, не беспокоясь о собственных ранениях и не проявляя излишней заботы о других штурмовиках». Далее Юта отметила, что ЮТ-5278 «возможно, могла бы стать офицером, если бы родилась в подходящей семье из Первого Ордена». Со стороны Юты в этом комментарии мог быть, а мог и отсутствовать политический подтекст.

 

Хакс листает до заметки, которая показалась наиболее интересной, когда он утром просматривал файл ЮТ-5278: прозвище той среди товарищей — Шлюз, потому что Юта однажды позволила ей лично выбросить за борт в космос штурмовика, попытавшегося её изнасиловать. Этот солдат зажал ЮТ-5278 в углу общей душевой или совершил нечто настолько же отвратительное. Хакс помнит, как после происшествия дал добро на просьбу Юты разрешить одному из её бойцов привести приговор в исполнение, чтобы это послужило примером для остальных. Он помнит и то, что ему понравилась идея, хотя у него и не было времени лично при этом присутствовать. До сегодняшнего утра Хакс не представлял, что ЮТ-5278 и штурмовик, с его одобрения открывший шлюз для нападавшего — это одно и то же лицо.

 

Фото, приложенное к данным о ЮТ-5278 — вовсе не то, чего Хакс ожидал. Женщина, сидящая без шлема рядом с Ютой в конференц-зале и так же идеально, как Юта, вытянувшаяся по стойке смирно для приветствия, ещё меньше похожа на тот образ, что нарисовался в воображении на основании первоначального описания. Она облачена в стандартную броню от шеи и ниже, но по её округлому лицу можно судить о плотном или как минимум коренастом телосложении. Выглядит моложе своих двадцати шести, и, наверное, сошла бы за подростка — вероятно, из-за россыпи веснушек на широкой переносице, или же из-за мягких складочек в уголках глаз. Несмотря ни на что, увидев её лично, Хакс поражён тем, насколько идеально эта женщина-штурмовик подходит для задуманного в отношении Сопротивления. Неудивительно, что Юта сразу же о ней подумала: выражение почтительное и твёрдое, но само лицо ЮТ-5278 исключительно невинное, открытое и очаровательное. Она выглядит обезоруживающе простодушной. Это совершенство, думает Хакс, и надеется, что беседа пройдёт удачно.

 

Юта представляет их друг другу, и все рассаживаются. Хакс — во главе стола, ЮТ-5278 — слева от него, а Юта — справа. Неизвестно, лучше или хуже то, что именно у ЮТ-5278 со своего места есть шанс заметить след от укуса на шее Хакса. Конечно же, Рен оставил отметку прямо над линией воротничка, так что форма не может скрыть её.

 

URL

   Пожаловаться

Поделиться

 

 

2016-08-17 в 16:39 

fandom Kylux 2016

 

Юта упомянула в своём утреннем сообщении, что предварительный разговор касательно плана оказался удовлетворительным, и что ЮТ-5278 была немного взволнована от благодарности за возможность личной аудиенции у Хакса. Так как Юта не склонна к лести, Хакс прочитал это с долей искренней признательности, хотя он и опасается доверять миссию кому-то, кто может разволноваться в присутствии другого человека. Успокаивает, что ЮТ-5278 по крайней мере выглядит невозмутимой, серьёзной и полной уважения, но не выказывает откровенного страха перед ним. Также Хакс рад слышать её произношение — как у хорошо образованного человека, выросшего в одном из городов Первого Ордена, хотя она и жила до восьми лет в каком-то сельском детском доме.

 

— Как вы понимаете то задание, которое Юта вам описала? — спрашивает Хакс. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы рассказали о нём своими словами.

 

— Сначала мне нужно будет разыграть побег, — отвечает ЮТ-5278. — Ссылаясь на то, что измена ФН-2187 вдохновила меня, я попытаюсь связаться с Сопротивлением, попрошу помилования в качестве дезертира и предложу секреты Первого Ордена в обмен на безопасную гавань. Если это увенчается успехом, я передам им точную информацию, подготовленную старшими офицерами, чтобы завоевать доверие лидеров Сопротивления. Буду продолжать по обстоятельствам предоставлять ложные сведения, соблюдая осторожность, чтобы не сказать чего-то, что выдало бы меня слишком скоро. Я постараюсь подружиться с как можно большим числом бойцов Сопротивления, особенно обращая внимание на лиц высокого ранга, к которым у меня будет доступ. Буду сообщать Первому Ордену о любых планах или контрразведке Сопротивления посредством личного неотслеживаемого коммуникационного приспособления, которое...

 

Здесь она замолкает и быстро взглядывает на Юту, немного расправляя плечи.

 

— Ну... Старший помощник Юта сказала, что мне пришлось бы проглотить устройство перед внедрением на базу Сопротивления, так как меня, конечно же, обыщут на предмет средств связи.

 

— Я так понимаю, с этим у вас проблем не возникнет.

 

— Конечно же нет, сэр. Прошу извинить меня... Только упомянув этот аспект миссии, я поняла, что возможно, грубо было обсуждать такие детали в вашем присутствии.

 

— Всё в совершенном порядке, — Хакс бросает на Юту взгляд, сдерживая ухмылку. — У вас есть устройство, которое она могла бы проглотить и... извлечь позднее, не обнаружив себя? Что если её просканируют?

 

— Это выдающийся образчик модифицированного оборудования для наблюдения, — отвечает Юта, — не обнаружимый сканерами. Передачи на длинные дистанции также невозможно зарегистрировать, это доступно только тому, кто находится, так сказать, на другом конце линии. Я абсолютно уверена, что она смогла бы таким образом пронести устройство на базу Сопротивления и с его помощью регулярно докладывать нам, и её бы не обнаружили, пока она проявляет осторожность. Кроме того, я убеждена в её способности скрывать передатчик во время задания. Исполняя приказы, ЮТ-5278 в высшей степени благоразумна. Это одна из причин, почему я выдвинула её кандидатуру для этой работы.

 

— Отлично, — по мере того, как план обрастает подробностями, Хакс от него всё в большем и большем восторге. Он прогоняет непрошеную мысль о предостережении Рена и вновь устремляет взгляд на ЮТ-5278. — Продолжайте.

 

— Спустя достаточный промежуток времени, в момент, когда атака окажется максимально продуктивной с точки зрения количества и качества унесённых жизней, я использую любое выданное мне оружие и то, которым смогу завладеть втайне от всех, чтобы произвести масштабное наступление в самом сердце наиболее важной базы Сопротивления — их тех, куда у меня будет доступ.

 

— Верно, — говорит Хакс. — Что дальше?

 

— Вероятно, я погибну при исполнении задания, сэр, и я бы приступила к миссии, полностью осознавая этот факт, и с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Старший помощник Юта объяснила, насколько важно это задание, и что оно исходит напрямую от высшего руководства Первого Ордена. Для меня быть выдвинутой для такой задачи — честь, сопоставимая с ценой жизни, и я всегда была готова с радостью пожертвовать собой ради Первого Ордена, сэр.

 

Она не произнесла имени Сноука, так что явно относится к тем, кто считает это слово слишком священным или устрашающим, чтобы говорить вслух. Хакс вычитает за это несколько баллов, но остальное произвело на него впечатление.

 

— В батальоне вас неофициально называют Шлюз, — говорит Хакс, вглядываясь в лицо ЮТ-5278, чтобы увидеть, вздрогнет ли та. Ничего подобного — она с идеальной выдержкой ожидает вопроса, который должен последовать. — Есть ли что-то, о чём вы бы хотели рассказать мне в связи с этим?

 

— Только то, что я по-прежнему благодарна вам за разрешение казнить ЮТ-8597 лично, сэр. Если позволите, с моей точки зрения нет никого более отвратительного и слабовольного, чем штурмовик, ставящий его или её желания впереди приказов Ордена, гласящих, что мы не должны иметь персональных желаний никогда и ни по какой причине. Я и не мечтала, что у меня появится шанс лично поблагодарить вас за эту возможность. Однако, если у моего командира нет возражений, я бы хотела сказать, что каждый раз, когда я слышу моё прозвище, я чувствую гордость не только за то, что смогла помочь Ордену поддержать стандарты среди штурмовиков, но и за то, что служу под командованием генерала, который увидел удобный случай преподать урок и позволил мне сыграть мою маленькую, но, надеюсь, значимую роль в воплощении нашего кодекса.

 

Хакс в некотором роде сражён этим, что случается нечасто. Он глядит на Юту — та улыбается.

 

— Если вы так относитесь к штурмовикам, нарушающим кодекс, который мы для них разработали, то могу только представить, что вы чувствуете по отношению к ФН-2187.

 

При этих словах Хакс видит первый намёк на непрошеные эмоции, промелькнувший в чертах ЮТ-5278. Очень слабый: напрягаются плечи, слегка дёргается нижняя губа. Наиболее заметно, как ярость внезапно затапливает глаза, а невинная мордашка превращается в лицо закалённого убийцы, прежде чем ЮТ-5278 удаётся успокоиться и снова скрыть чувства.

 

— Частично моё рвение исполнить эту миссию основывается на идее, что я могла бы своими руками уничтожить ФН-2187, сэр.

 

— Вот как.

 

— Я осознаю, что не должна ставить себе цели при исполнении задания, как и не должна делать этого на личном уровне, но я говорила об этом со старшим помощником Ютой, и она подтвердила, что одна только казнь ФН-2187 стала бы приемлемой задачей в качестве части миссии.

 

— Конечно же, так и есть, — отвечает Хакс. Он думает о той перепалке с Реном, когда предатель и заложник угнали СИД-Истребитель. Остроумный комментарий Рена до сих пор приводит Хакса в бешенство: «Дроид угнал корабль?» Подавить воспоминание не удаётся, и от этого вздрагивает верхняя губа. Даже если ЮТ-5278 и замечает, то не реагирует.

 

— Я очень оптимистично настроен относительно вашей кандидатуры для этой миссии, — говорит Хакс, отвечая на её немигающий взгляд. — Почти на грани того, чтобы выдать вам кодовое имя, которым вы бы назвались для Сопротивления.

 

У него уже есть в голове одно: Пелла — распространённое девичье имя на его родной планете, означающее что-то вроде «невинный цветок». Может быть, это слишком, но ему нравится идея того, как он с помощью этой детали самолично провернёт нож в горле Сопротивления.

 

— Вы, конечно, не будете представляться Шлюзом, — говорит Хакс со скупой улыбкой. ЮТ-5278 кивает.

 

— Я ожидаю вашего окончательного решения, сэр, — говорит она. — И что бы вы ни решили, знайте — информацию об этой секретной миссии я заберу с собой в могилу.

 

— Лейтенант, — резко обрывает её Юта, как будто она перешла грань. — Безусловно, генерал знает об этом. Я бы не ввела вас в курс дела, если бы не была полностью уверена, что вы в любых обстоятельствах сохраните в секрете всё обсуждавшееся здесь.

 

— Прошу прощения, старший помощник, — ЮТ-5278 смотрит на Хакса. Тот видит сквозь горловину её чёрного нательного костюма, как она сглатывает. — Генерал, мои извинения.

 

— Ничего, — говорит Хакс, в основном — чтобы поддеть Юту. — Вы впечатлили меня, лейтенант.

 

Он поднимается, и Юта с ЮТ-5278 подрываются со своих кресел в одинаково чёткой, выверенной демонстрации уважения, идеально выпрямив спины.

 

— В скором времени я свяжусь с вашим командиром по поводу моего окончательного решения.

 

— Благодарю вас, генерал. Быть кандидатом — честь для меня.

 

Выходя, Хакс косится на Юту. Кажется, она лишь слегка раздражена тем, как значимость её упрёка занизили, и кивает, пока он идёт к выходу из конференц-зала. Хакс покидает комнату, сейчас как никогда близкий к тому, что называется «летящей походкой». Ему приходится сдерживать радостную улыбку. Всё сработает, и пусть идут к чёрту Реновы приключения во время медитации. Эта девушка — женщина, допускает он, но она выглядит так по-девичьи, несмотря на комплекцию, и это тоже часть того, насколько всё идеально — взорвётся в центре проклятого сердца Сопротивления подобно искусно собранной вручную, исключительно разрушительной бомбе, разметав изнутри их жалкий идеализм в клочья. Лидеры Сопротивления всего один раз взглянут на её полное надежды, доверчивое лицо и самонадеянно заявят, что только они могут оценить и взрастить подобное доверие.

 

Но Хакс точно знает: ЮТ-5278 — искренний сторонник Первого Ордена и всего, что тот олицетворяет. Прежний, до Юты, руководитель отметил на записи, что она особенно бурно выражает преданность Ордену, так как верит, что призыв на военную службу в качестве штурмовика уберёг её от пожизненного тяжкого труда без всякой цели и страдальческого удела сироты, у которой нет никого и ничего. Может, Хакс и не чувствителен к Силе, но читать людей он может — особенно, если это члены его собственного экипажа. Лейтенант Шлюз — то, что надо.

 

Он почти витает в облаках от предстоящего успеха. Потом, конечно же, прямо по курсу из-за угла выворачивает Рен и гигантскими шагами спешит к Хаксу. В правой руке Рена тяжёлая на вид чёрная сумка. С близкого расстояния можно услышать, как изнутри раздаётся что-то вроде лязганья металла.

 

— Рен, — отрывисто бросает Хакс на ходу. Он не желает, чтобы сейчас ему портили настроение. Сердитый с виду Рен прищуривается на приближающегося Хакса — может, как раз на него-то и сердится.

 

— Подожди, — говорит Рен Хаксу, когда тот пытается пройти мимо. Он сдерживает вздох и разворачивается на каблуках, приподнимая брови. Рен роется в сумке. К вящему, блядь, ужасу Хакса, он вытаскивает фуражку и пихает ему в руки — к ужасу, потому что они не в каком-нибудь боковом переходе, а в оживлённом коридоре рядом с мостиком.

 

— Ты её обронил, — отвечает Рен на попытку Хакса испепелить его взглядом.

 

— Благодарю, — говорит Хакс так напряжённо, что кажется, у него сейчас зубы треснут. Он максимально незаметно оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, обратил ли кто-нибудь внимание на эту стычку. Никто на Хакса не смотрит, но неподалёку несколько офицеров вытягиваются вдоль стены, чтобы дать ему пройти.

 

— Что у тебя ещё в этой сумке? — спрашивает Хакс, быстро пряча под шинель фуражку. Она измята и пахнет постелью Рена, а может, источник этого аромата — сам Рен.

 

— Остальное содержимое этой сумки — не твоя забота, — Рен по-прежнему глядит так, будто это Хакс только что устроил унизительную ребяческую выходку прямо посреди чёртова корабля. Он уходит, оставив Хакса кипеть от злости с совершенно испорченным настроением.

 

Хакс взаправду думает вернуться в каюту и сломать что-нибудь из мебели или поорать во всю мощь лёгких за звукоизолированными стенами — он никогда раньше подобным не занимался, даже столкнувшись с упрямством Рена. Но это, чёрт побери, уже чересчур. Проходя мимо офицеров, которые всё так же стоят вдоль стены и отдают честь, Хакс чувствует, как фуражка подпрыгивает под шинелью от тряски. Она похожа на гранату, и от неё никак не избавиться — худшее напоминание о том, что Хакс поставил себя в зависимость от причуд психа, которого, видимо, огорчил. Только чем? Тем, что принял его предпочтения в спальне, распивал с ним бренди или... могло ли Рена в самом деле расстроить, что Хакс улизнул, не разбудив его? Да чёрт, блядь, побери, если это и вправду так... Хакс сворачивает в ближайшую общественную уборную и хватается за первую же раковину, дыша через нос и уставившись в слив. Когда желание пнуть стену утихает, он плещет водой в лицо и ещё раз удостоверяется, что в уборной больше никого нет. Хакс глубоко вздыхает, промакивает лицо одноразовым полотенцем и вытаскивает фуражку. Придётся отдать в прачечную на чистку, но сейчас её удаётся привести в чувство, чтобы надеть. Хакс водружает фуражку на голову и злобно смотрит на своё отражение, слыша в голове отцовский голос.

 

«Вот что случается, если не следовать протоколу. Не соблюдая правила, которые были установлены, чтобы защитить тебя от позора, ты загоняешь себя в могилу».

 

Но в Первом Ордене нет формального правила, которое запрещало бы Хаксу трахаться с Реном — и тот ведь даже не обладает официальным званием среди командного состава.

 

Хакс отвешивает себе мощную пощёчину, обнаружив, что спорит с призраком отца о своём праве заниматься сексом с Кайло Реном. Рену нужно убраться с корабля, прежде чем Хакс окончательно спятит. Оставшиеся до планеты Сноука пятнадцать часов полёта покажутся бесконечными.

 

— О... Прошу прощения, сэр.

 

Хакс поворачивается. Младший офицер в дверях уборной явственно вздрагивает, а затем застывает, отдавая честь.

 

— Помещение в вашем распоряжении, — цедит Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы, направляясь к выходу. Младший офицер убирается с дороги, по-прежнему салютуя. Его зовут Балтон или как-то так. Неважно.

 

— Сэр, — смиренно обращается вроде-бы-Балтон к проходящему мимо Хаксу. Тот разворачивается и пригвождает его взглядом, способным расплавить лёд, призывая рискнуть и ляпнуть что-нибудь. Хакс собственноручно выкинет парня из шлюза, если в его словах прозвучит хоть малейшая толика неуважения.

 

— Я... Баркер вас искал, сэр. Что-то насчёт срочного вызова по голоканалу.

 

Ну конечно, конечно же, он понадобился Сноуку прямо сейчас. Хакс набирает воздуха и кивает, медленно выдыхая.

 

— Точно. Благодарю вас, Балтон.

 

Офицер открывает рот — может, хочет поправить Хакса насчёт своего имени, — но благоразумно захлопывает его, не сказав ни слова, и снова отдаёт честь, прежде чем Хакс отвернётся и уйдёт.

 

Хакс направляется в комнату связи, думая, что Рен уже там, но ожидает его только Сноук в своём обычном состоянии: то ли вот-вот уснёт, будто престарелый дядюшка за праздничным столом, то ли невозмутимо планирует убить всех на борту, всего лишь щёлкнув пальцами.

 

— Верховный лидер, — приветствует его Хакс, складывая руки за спиной. — Надеюсь, я не заставил себя ждать.

 

Ну, это правда, по крайней мере. Не отвечая, Сноук изучает Хакса, и только лёгкое покачивание плеч вверх-вниз показывает, что голопередача не зависла. Что бы он ни представлял из себя, он хотя бы дышит.

 

— Расскажите о вашем плане удара в сердце Сопротивления.

 

Хакс повинуется, стараясь оставаться бесстрастным, как будто ему только требуется одобрение Сноука, а личной привязанности к плану и в помине нет. Он держит при себе то, что узнал утром о ЮТ-5278, и просто описывает её как лично проверенную идеальную кандидатку, будто вообще возможно что-то утаить от Сноука, внимательный взгляд которого пронзает насквозь.

 

Рассказ о деталях плана закончен. Сноук молчит и смотрит в спокойные глаза Хакса, словно хочет снова проверить, хватит ли у того наглости ответить на этот неподвижный взгляд, обрушивающийся с высоты имперского шагохода. Хакс глядит в ответ — по обыкновению, не двигаясь и молча, как и старый колдун.

 

— Вы хорошо поработали, — произносит Сноук.

 

Такого раньше не случалось. Сноук никогда не высказывал одобрения даже Рену, а уж тем более Хаксу, который у него обычно считался чем-то вроде дроида-техника, с чьим присутствием приходится мириться.

 

— Немедленно приступайте к реализации плана. Это именно то, что я себе и представлял.

 

Заявление Сноука приводит Хакса в замешательство, и он чувствует, как холодок возникает в груди, спускается ниже и скручивает внутренности. Если бы Рен не рассердил его этим фокусом с фуражкой посреди коридора, он, может, поблагодарил бы Сноука за одобрение и откланялся, но, раз уж такие дела...

 

— Рад слышать. Однако Рена кое-что встревожило.

 

Хакс сразу же жалеет о том, что это сказал. Выдать тайну Рена Сноуку — стратегически слабый ход: пользы он не принесёт, к тому же это компрометирует слова Рена, сказанные в частном порядке, а ведь они могли быть правдивыми. Под униформой становится жарко, капельки пота выступают на лбу у самых волос. Сноук моргает. Хакс абсолютно уверен, что раньше этого не видел, хотя может и ошибаться. Он никогда прежде так мучительно не реагировал на малейшее движение Сноука.

 

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, генерал, — говорит Сноук непринуждённо. Его тон напоминает Хаксу его самого и то, как он отреагировал на замечание, которое Юта сделала ЮТ-5278 в конференц-зале. — Кайло Рену не хватает дисциплины, он только начинает раскрывать потенциал своих способностей. Тревога о будущем растёт из его нынешних привязанностей, которые могут затуманивать и спутывать видения, якобы посланные Силой. Именно поэтому он нужен мне здесь, чтобы я мог завершить его обучение. Он лишится этих привязанностей и без них начнёт видеть ясно — так, как всё есть на самом деле.

 

Привязанности... К Хаксу? Он кивает Сноуку, словно всё понимает, капелька пота дрожит на виске, угрожая скатиться по щеке.

 

— Хорошо, тогда... я начну подготовку к приведению плана в исполнение, — говорит Хакс.

 

— Конечно. А сейчас оставьте меня и разберитесь с этим. О любых неотложных вопросах докладывайте по моему каналу.

 

— Так точно, Верховный лидер.

 

Хакс ещё никогда раньше не был так счастлив, уходя от Сноука, но поворачиваться спиной к голопроекции кажется неправильным, опасным — он слишком чётко осознаёт, что Сноук всё ещё там и провожает его глазами. Спешно выходя из комнаты, Хакс почти врезается в Рена.

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

Они произносят это одновременно, хмурясь друг на друга. Хакс издаёт смешок, по-прежнему чувствуя нервную дрожь во всём теле. А Рену, кажется, не до смеха.

 

— Он меня вызывал, — говорит Хакс. — Он не... Меня не просили дожидаться тебя.

 

— Это меня попросили подождать, — Рен оглядывает Хакса, будто ищет незаслуженную награду, пожалованную Сноуком в его отсутствие. — Я не сообразил, что он уже. Разговаривал с тобой.

 

— Ну, я полагаю...

 

Не дав Хаксу закончить, Рен заходит в комнату. Его плечи напряжены. Хакс демонстрирует в спину Рену неприличный жест и уходит, раздумывая, что стало с той сумкой, которая была у Рена, и что же в ней лежало. Он возвращается к себе в каюту и снова споласкивает водой лицо. Ему необходимо избавиться от ощущения, что он сгорает изнутри. Опираясь на раковину, он прерывисто вздыхает и напоминает себе, что завтра Рена покинет корабль, а Сноук будет поглощён обучением... и очищением Рена. Очищением от предполагаемых привязанностей. Хорошо, отлично, великолепно. Это Хаксу прекрасно подходит.

 

Хакс проводит вторую половину дня в своём кабинете рядом с мостиком, делая анализ затрат на потери персонала. Нужно определить, сколько штурмовиков должна убить ЮТ-5278, чтобы инсценировка её побега оказалась правдоподобной в глазах остального экипажа. Если ЮТ-5278 продемонстрирует неприятие идеи убийства товарищей, Хакс просто напомнит ей, что они погибнут почётно, как часть этого превосходного плана, наносящего удар в сердце Сопротивления. Хотя он старается не обращать внимания, его прежний энтузиазм касательно стратегии поутих после общения со Сноуком и Реном, но другого выбора нет. Сноук отдал приказ: Хакс должен довести операцию до конца. Даже если бы Хакс на самом деле поверил в бредни Рена, он сейчас не в том положении, чтобы оказывать Сноуку неповиновение. Пока ещё нет. Глаза Хакса затуманиваются при мысли о замечании Сноука, от которого кровь заледенела: «Это именно то, что я себе и представлял». Он отгоняет холодок и снова концентрируется на проверяемых цифрах. Хакс бы предпочёл, чтобы ЮТ-5278 во время своего драматичного исхода убила только одного штурмовика — это было бы наиболее выгодно с экономической точки зрения, но, по всей вероятности, ей придётся прикончить двоих, а может, и троих. Фальшивый побег нужно осуществить идеально, и несколько дней уйдёт только на то, чтобы подготовить материально-техническое обеспечение. Хакс благодарен этой работе. Ему сейчас как раз нужно сфокусироваться на чём-нибудь конкретном и стратегически сложном.

 

Во время вечерней трапезы в офицерской кают-компании он чувствует себя рассеянным, болтовня офицеров его раздражает. Ни один из них не знает, что он планирует нечто грандиозное. Юта здесь не ест, она предпочитает для максимальной эффективности работать в своей каюте во время приёмов пищи. Хакс думал распорядиться, чтобы еду ему доставляли в каюту, но отец в Академии всегда насмехался над теми, кто так делал. Он их называл снобами и говорил, что они чересчур важничают. И это несмотря на тот факт, что Брендол Хакс был представителем элиты, самой важной фигурой в школе, и обладал высшими полномочиями. Он это осознавал, но не хотел демонстрировать подобных качеств. Проявляй любезность, если эта ложь послужит твоим целям, говаривал отец. Хотя Хакс полагает, что тот не говорил этого прямо такими словами. Отец нечасто произносил речи, по крайней мере, не перед Хаксом. Большая часть этой херни передавалась с помощью холодных взглядов, или же когда отец поворачивался к Хаксу спиной, обрывая его на полуслове. «С твоим братом в этом возрасте никогда не было таких проблем».

 

— Хакс!

 

Это Рен внезапно появился в дверях кают-компании и окликнул его так громко, что все — все — повернулись и уставились на Рена, а потом и на Хакса.

 

Хакс смотрит на Рена полным ненависти взглядом, он кипит под своей униформой, ему хочется зажать вилку в кулаке и размахивать ею, как оружием. Подавив это желание, он поднимается. Рен тоже выглядит сердитым, и на полпути к нему Хакс понимает, что это может стать реальной потасовкой на глазах всех собравшихся здесь офицеров. Наверное, Сноук сказал Рену, что Хакс его сдал. Рен в любом случае узнал бы благодаря своему всевидению. Хакс внутренне готовится к тому, что сейчас ощутит невидимую руку на горле, или что настоящие руки свалят его на пол. Однако получает он от приблизившегося Рена только жёсткий, холодный взгляд.

 

— Какого хрена тебе надо? — спрашивает Хакс очень тихо с решительной гримасой на лице. — Ты не можешь просто...

 

Рен вцепляется в его плечо и наклоняется прямо к уху, из-за чего вся сцена становится в тысячу раз хуже, потому что... ну конечно. С Реном всё всегда может быть и будет только хуже.

 

— Если придёшь ко мне сегодня, — тихо бормочет Рен над ухом Хакса, — приходи готовым к траху. И я имею в виду не только желание. Ты уже хочешь, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Я имею в виду — будь для меня влажным, потому что я не собираюсь снова делать тебе одолжение. Если покажешься в моей каюте, то лучше будь готов принять мой член сразу, как переступишь порог, это в твоих же интересах.

 

На этом Рен отпускает Хакса и уходит.

 

Хакс просто умирает, его внутренности засыхают, вспыхивают, сгорают дотла. Хотя за его спиной возобновляется стук столовых приборов, никто не разговаривает. Хакс не может вернуться за стол: его лицо заливает яркий румянец, а под форменными брюками проступает стояк. Он медлит несколько секунд, расправляет плечи и выходит из кают-компании, совершенно уничтоженный. И Рену даже не пришлось его бить.

 

Выходя, Хакс снимает с вешалки свою шинель, и ему удаётся добраться до каюты, запахнувшись и прикрыв шинелью упорствующую эрекцию. Оказавшись в безопасности своей комнаты, он приваливается к двери и прижимает вздрагивающие руки к бокам. Нет, хорошо, просто... Нет. Рен не может так с ним разговаривать и ожидать... Но...

 

Восстанавливая самообладание, Хакс сбрасывает шинель и фуражку — ему всё ещё слишком жарко. У него есть два варианта: прикончить Рена, что расстроило бы Сноука и, следовательно, подвергло бы опасности жизнь Хакса. Или же поступить, как Рен предложил: пойти к нему в каюту и посмотреть, что произойдёт.

 

Хакс выжидает час, но на самом деле не предаётся раздумьям. Пытается работать, читать сообщения на комме, однако слова на экране ускользают, заменяясь тем, что сказал Рен, снова и снова: влажным для меня, в твоих же интересах, готовься принять мой член. Хакс откладывает комм и говорит себе, что это лихорадочное притяжение — симптом того, что он пренебрегал своей человеческой нуждой в стимуляции, которая, к несчастью, возникает время от времени. Он не может снова годами ждать, даже если ему доступен только такой секс, который придётся вытерпеть, сжав зубы. В будущем он станет внимательнее относиться к этому, и даже к дрочке. Это теперь будет легче, потому что у него останется запас воспоминаний о незабываемых крышесносных трахах, перевешивающих старые кошмары. Он разработает какой-нибудь метод, чтобы удовлетворять эту нужду до того, как она достигнет высших пределов, потому что такое больше случиться не должно. Хакс подавляет мысль о том, что этого и не случится, это невозможно — без разницы, как он будет или не будет поступать, ведь на самом деле, насколько он знает, рядом нет никого похожего на Рена. А Рен скоро исчезнет, чуть больше десяти часов осталось.

 

Хорошо, отлично, прекрасно. Хакс идёт в ванную комнату и расстёгивает ремень, а затем и брюки.

 

Обычно он не засовывает пальцы себе в задницу: это недостойно и низко для него. Когда кто-то другой делает это с ним, всё удовольствие только от того, что его обслуживают, даже если этот кто-то и считает, что сам получает желаемое. Ладно, иногда они получают... получали. Но ему полюбились те чувства, которые он испытывал, подчиняясь тому, кто его натягивал — только за то, что он знал недоступный другому секрет. Что Хакс удерживает внутри себя какую-то часть этого человека, владеет ею, использует её. Он издаёт стон и размазывает по пальцам чересчур обильную порцию лубриканта, пытаясь убедить себя, что он испытывал нечто подобное с кем-то, кроме Рена. Может быть, он переживал почти то же самое, но... неважно. Хакс вталкивает пальцы внутрь, держась за раковину другой рукой. Его лицо всё так же горит, а член всё такой же твёрдый.

 

Ну конечно, это недостойно: запихивать лубрикант себе в задницу, чтобы потом на негнущихся ногах неуклюже шагать в каюту Рена. Но это оказывается и неожиданно приятно, и Хакс спускает в раковину, скорчившись над ней во время оргазма. Закончив, он моет руки, промакивает влажным полотенцем горящие щёки, поправляет волосы. Больше тянуть нет смысла, и он пойдёт туда, только чтобы получить то, что хочет — приятное развлечение, большой хрен в заднице, что-нибудь забавно-идиотское из уст Рена, может быть... но он по-прежнему не может смотреть на себя в зеркале. Хакс застёгивает брюки и ремень, накидывает на плечи шинель, пару секунд сверлит взглядом фуражку, а потом решает её надеть.

 

Идти к Рену в каюту унизительно, пусть даже никто из встреченных не знает, почему его походка чуть более скованная, чем обычно. Часть лубриканта уже вытекла ему в трусы, и приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы удержать внутри достаточное количество. Не исключено, что кое-кто из его младших офицеров и так шутит, что он ходит будто с палкой в заднице. Это как раз в их стиле — малодушно перешёптываться из зависти. К счастью, каюта Рена недалеко от Хаксовой. Он предупреждает о своём прибытии с помощью датапада на двери, молясь, чтобы Рен не ушёл куда-нибудь. Хакс не вынесет эту унизительную прогулку дважды. Ну или он, так или иначе, предпочёл бы не повторять. Хакс с радостью выдыхает, когда дверь скользит в сторону, и подготавливает себя к тому, что им овладеют, как только он зайдёт внутрь.

 

Но ничего подобного не происходит. Дверь захлопывается за Хаксом, а в комнате Рена по-прежнему тихо. Свет и в гостиной, и в спальне примерно на пятидесяти процентах — достаточно яркий, чтобы видеть, но отбрасывает сумрачные тени, как будто туманным вечером. Пока Хакс стоит у двери с дурацкой грёбаной смазанной задницей и колотящимся в груди сердцем, ему приходит в голову, что это может оказаться ловушкой. Рен, конечно, знает — или ему сказали, или же он почувствовал, — что Хакс без раздумий сдал его Сноуку. Хотя, конечно, Хакс тут же начал раздумывать, но было уже поздно.

 

— Иди сюда.

 

Этот голос принадлежит не Рену, но он знаком по временам до всех этих испытаний. Хакс медленно проходит вперёд, чувствуя, как пульс бьётся в горле, приближаясь к глотке и затрудняя дыхание. Достигнув двери в спальню, он получает подтверждение своим подозрениям: Рен где-то отыскал другую маску. Он сидит в ней на кровати, опираясь спиной на стену, полностью одетый, капюшон наброшен поверх шлема. Маска очень похожа на прежнюю, но количество металлических полосок на передней части другое — Хакс не может сказать, больше их или меньше, никогда раньше не считал полоски на шлеме Рена, а сейчас для этого слишком выбит из колеи. Несмотря на сходство со старой, эта маска выглядит более зловещей. Может, из-за того, что она немного шире в районе дыхательного аппарата, так что тот частично прикрыт — похоже на то, что было у Вейдера.

 

— Где ты её взял? — спрашивает Хакс, не дождавшись ни слова от Рена, который взглядом, предположительно, буравит Хакса.

 

— Сделал, — отвечает Рен. Неприятно снова слышать голос, искажённый металлом. И не видеть его глаз, когда он говорит.

 

— Сделал? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Хакс. — Здесь, на корабле?

 

— Да. На борту есть механический цех, как ты знаешь. А у меня есть навыки в сварке.

 

— Навыки в сварке, да ладно.

 

— Да, как я и сказал, — Рен складывает затянутые в перчатки руки на коленях. — Вуки, пустивший в меня энергетическую стрелу — на самом деле тот, кто учил меня сварке.

 

— Это... — Хакс оглядывает комнату. Происходящее тревожит его больше, чем любые угрозы, которые могли бы таиться под новой бронёй Рена. — Это странно.

 

— Но это правда.

 

— Допустим. История твоей жизни более чем эклектична. Слушай, у меня было впечатление, что ты пригласил меня сюда, чтобы потрахаться на прощание, но если предпочитаешь предаваться воспоминаниям о том, как занимался сваркой с вуки, я тебя оставлю.

 

— Нет. Иди сюда.

 

Хакс без колебаний приближается — не хочет, чтобы Рен подумал, будто он боится. Ему в основном любопытно, куда всё зайдёт, хотя это любопытство более опасливое, чем в прошлые два раза, когда он оказывался в постели Рена. У него нет ни уверенности, ни оптимизма по поводу того, что это может закончиться чем-то приятным.

 

— Чего ты ждёшь? — спрашивает Рен Хакса, который останавливается рядом с кроватью и осторожно наблюдает. Рен неподвижен, одна нога вытянута на матрасе, а другая свешивается с края кровати, обутая ступня покоится на полу. — Снимай одежду.

 

Хакс снимает шинель, оставаясь внешне спокойным. Наверное, Рен хочет, чтобы он ещё раз спросил про маску — не откуда она взялась, а зачем он её надел. Хакс не особенно склонен потакать ему в этом. Раздеваясь, он двигается медленно, потому что в Рене бушует энергия расчётливого зверя, который может броситься в любой момент. А ещё Хаксу нравится раздеваться под взглядом Рена, хотя он и предпочёл бы видеть при этом его лицо.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, — произносит Рен. Его насмешливый тон раздражает намного больше, когда он говорит сквозь эту штуку.

 

— Делай, что хочешь, — отвечает Хакс. Он стаскивает перчатки, снимает ремень и приступает к кнопкам на мундире. Хакс уже смирился с тем, что Рен заглядывает в него, но сейчас он чувствует, как интерес Рена углубляется, и начинает сопротивляться вторжению, пересчитывая кнопки, чтобы очистить разум от других мыслей. Рен тихонько посмеивается. Звук этот, проникая сквозь маску, заставляет волоски на затылке встать дыбом. И всё ещё, это представление его не столько пугает, сколько разочаровывает. Чем бы это ни было, это вовсе не то, о чём Хакс думал, шагая сюда с предварительно смазанным задом. Скинув ботинки и носки, он стягивает вниз бельё вместе с брюками, отпинывает их в сторону и подходит к кровати.

 

— И фуражку. Сними её.

 

Это жестоко противоречит вчерашним забавам, и если у Рена была цель заставить Хакса чувствовать себя по-дурацки из-за того, что остался в фуражке, то он преуспел. Хакс снимает её, как приказано, и оставляет на столе рядом с кроватью. Рен расстёгивает штаны и достаёт член, наблюдая, как у Хакса встаёт от этого зрелища. У Рена тоже стоит... очень сильно стоит, на самом деле. Хакс предполагает, что он тоже ждал целый час, или даже весь день, в известном смысле. Сейчас, находясь здесь с нетронутым членом, поднятым в сторону Рена, можно признать, что Хакс целый день с нетерпением ожидал этой неизбежной измены лучшим своим инстинктам, ещё одного раунда того, о чём он пожалеет сразу же после. Фактически, это последний шанс.

 

— Давай, — говорит Рен, раскидывая ноги, чтобы Хакс мог встать на колени между ними. — Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь взять его в рот.

 

Хакс не уверен, должен ли он расположиться на полу или на постели. Он бы предпочёл постель, но... Да к чёрту, это неправда. Ему больше нравится пол, и ноги слегка подводят его, когда он опускается, не отводя глаз от лица Рена. Или от того места, где его лицо должно быть.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, — повторяет Рен. Хакс пожимает плечами и коротко, дразняще лижет член Рена. Его затапливает желание сделать это снова — то, без чего он обычно может обойтись. Рен приятен на вкус. Хаксу приходит в голову, что это первый раз, когда его язык прикасается к коже Рена. — Ещё, — говорит Рен, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало холодно, как команда. У него слегка сбивается дыхание, это слышно даже сквозь маску.

 

Хакс ведёт языком от основания члена к самому кончику, пристально глядя на маску Рена. В старой версии можно было время от времени заметить блеск глаз под изогнутыми металлическими линиями, когда свет падал удачно, но эту Рен продумал так, чтобы не показывать ничего даже на таком близком расстоянии. И всё равно Хакс уверен, облизывая Рена снова, что полностью владеет его вниманием. Он сдерживает благодарный стон — Рен такой горячий под его языком, и внезапно возникает чувство, что Хакс мог бы заниматься только этим всю ночь, что он кончил бы, не прикасаясь к себе, если бы ему позволили подольше упиваться Реном. Однажды он уже этим прославился… Не по собственному замыслу, конечно. Впервые в жизни ему хочется показать кому-то — Рену, заносчивому мудаку, прячущемуся под маской, — как хорошо он может работать ртом, когда захочет. Когда действительно хочет этого.

 

Взять Рена в рот поглубже — это как попробовать лакомство с далёкой планеты, куда Хакс, наверное, никогда не вернётся… а может, из краёв, где он раньше никогда не бывал. Член Рена толстый и слишком длинный, чтобы каким-то образом целиком поместиться у Хакса во рту. Напряжение в уголках рта от этой толщины заставляет член Хакса истекать смазкой, а след от укуса Рена под челюстью пульсирует в ответ на эту новую боль. Хакс приподнимается, чтобы втянуть в рот крупную головку, а затем снова скользит вниз, и он в самом деле готов продолжать, но Рен хватает его за волосы и оттягивает. Рен почти задыхается под маской. Хакс не может представить даже, насколько в ней жарко, и каково это — чувствовать, что едва можешь вздохнуть.

 

— Поднимайся, — говорит Рен, — ко мне на колени.

 

Хакс делает, как сказано, седлает колени Рена, когда тот закидывает вторую ногу на кровать. Он отводит руку назад, чтобы направить член внутрь — он готов к этому, как и требовалось. Рен хватает его за запястья и дёргает на себя, так что их животы сталкиваются. Хакс отстраняется от маски, практически врезаясь при этом в член, который попадает ему между ягодиц, почти достигая поясницы, и поддерживает, будто опорная балка.

 

— Не сейчас, — Рен по-прежнему держит запястья Хакса ладонями в перчатках, сжимая сильнее, чем следует. Эрекция Хакса слегка слабеет: это из-за маски, из-за мыслей о лице Рена, истекающем под ней потом. Из-за мыслей о лице Рена — о Рене самом, — находящемся где-то не здесь, наблюдающем будто из другой комнаты. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял маску, — ещё раз повторяет Рен. Хакс стонет и дергается в его хватке, на самом деле не желая высвобождаться.

 

— Тебе надо, чтобы я это вслух сказал? Вот что тебе требуется, дитё ты этакое?

 

— Нет. Тебе не нужно говорить мне, чего ты хочешь. Я вижу, чего ты хочешь. Я это чувствую.

 

— Поздравляю, я так...

 

— Скажи мне, почему? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я снял её?

 

Хакс откидывается назад, по-прежнему вроде как опираясь на член, и пристально смотрит на Рена. Не на Рена, на маску. Он не собирается говорить, почему желает видеть его лицо — настоящее лицо. Он не находит для этого слов, даже мысленно. Рен опускает руку на левое бедро Хакса и крепко прижимает, удерживая его на своих коленях. Вторая его ладонь сжата на запястье Хакса и почти дрожит от напряжения.

 

«Можешь отпустить меня, — думает Хакс без уверенности, что Рен услышит. — Я никуда не денусь».

 

— Что она меняет? — спрашивает Рен. — В маске или без... Если тебе не нравится её вид, ты можешь отвернуться, пока я буду тебя брать. Ты всё равно получишь то, за чем пришёл. Окажешься на том же самом члене и ничего важного не потеряешь.

 

— Ты только себя послушай, — фыркает Хакс. — Так вот это что, очередная истерика? Какой же ты ребёнок.

 

— Ну так повернись ко мне спиной, генерал. Опустись на член, ради которого ты пришёл. Я знаю, что ты подготовил себя для меня. Я это ощутил через весь корабль. Как ты вот так же склонился передо мной. Мне даже не нужно было присутствовать рядом в комнате.

 

Хакс встряхивает головой. Он от этого устал. Такое чувство, что всё это они уже проходили.

 

— Через девять часов тебя не будет на корабле.

 

— И что?

 

«И то, что дай мне, блядь, посмотреть на тебя».

 

Хакс не намерен произносить такое вслух. Он проглатывает побуждение сделать это и ждёт.

 

Похоже, Рен достаточно чётко его расслышал, а может, он и так собирался снять маску. Большинство поступков Рена — это спектакль, показушничество во многом. Он отпускает запястье Хакса и его бедро, а потом тянется к креплениям маски. Она отсоединяется от шлема, и Рен стягивает и убирает их, капюшон при этом сваливается. Волосы его слегка влажные от пота, но пахнут приятно, как те штуки в душевой, настоянные на чём-то природном, на чём-то, заставляющем Хакса тосковать по какой-нибудь естественной поверхности за холодными стенами корабля или базы. Тело Рена сойдёт за неё, на самом деле. Его глаза такие тёмные и одновременно такие ясные, и внезапно оказывается, что шрам, разделяющий раздражающе притягательные черты, сейчас стал более узким и светлым, не таким грубым.

 

— Ты... — Хакс тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к преобразившемуся шраму, и поймав себя на этом движении, роняет руку на грудь Рена. Тот неглубоко вздыхает, его губы подёргиваются.

 

— Я нанёс немного этого... Мази, которую оставил доктор. Думаю, было уже слишком поздно.

 

— Нет, он... — Хакс пожимает плечами. — Он выглядит лучше.

 

— Но он не исчез.

 

— Ну да. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы он исчезал?

 

— Это ты хочешь.

 

— Я... что?

 

Хакс не уверен, кто из них больше вляпался в то, что происходит. Теперь, когда Хакс получил, что хотел, и маска со шлемом лежат рядом с ним на кровати, ему трудно смотреть Рену в глаза. Но у Хакса настоящий талант бесстрастно выдерживать пристальный испытующий взгляд, если уж Рен смотрит именно так. Он выглядит серьёзным, задумчивым, и член у него по-прежнему стоит как столб, прижимаясь к заднице Хакса. Рен изучающе глядит в глаза Хакса, может, уже и в голову к нему забрался. Иногда трудно точно сказать.

 

— Ты ненасытен, — говорит Рен, проводя кончиком пальца в перчатке по всей длине напряжённого члена Хакса. Тот старается не подаваться навстречу прикосновению слишком жадно, хотя это и нелепо — он и так уже сидит нагишом на коленях Рена, ожидая, когда его заранее подготовленную задницу заполнят, как обещано.

 

— Не мог бы ты пояснить? — спрашивает Хакс. Если Рен намеревался оскорбить его, то у него не вышло. Хакс не собирается извиняться за то, что всегда желает получать больше и больше того, чего жаждет. Но не то чтобы он всегда позволял себе это получить.

 

— А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я снял перчатки.

 

— Я был бы не против.

 

Рен ухмыляется и продолжает поглаживать Хакса кончиком пальца в перчатке, наблюдая, как надежда у того на лице сменяется досадой. Хакс не уверен, что хочет, чтобы Рен узнал, но когда его член ласкают рукой — настоящей, тёплой рукой без перчатки — это процесс, который больше всего нравится ему в сексе. Причина в том, что именно таким был первый не ужасающий секс Хакса — ленивая дрочка с парнем, сделавшим это ему в обмен на такую же услугу. Глаза Рена меняются, когда Хакс думает об этом. Бёдра Хакса дёргаются, прижимаясь к раскинутым ногам Рена, даже не столько от желания сомкнуться вокруг его члена — скорее, от стремления скрыть нечто, что спрятать оказывается невозможным.

 

Не снимая перчаток, Рен берёт правую ладонь Хакса и подносит к своему лицу, прижимает к щеке и ведёт вверх, вдоль шрама. Что-то очень похожее на побуждение к бегству стесняет грудь Хакса, но когда Рен отпускает его запястье, он не убирает пальцы, проводит их кончиками по шраму, прослеживая его рельеф, через переносицу и ко лбу. «Мне нравятся твои очертания». Ведь это Рен сказал про Хакса? Что-то вроде того. Так хочется прикоснуться ко рту Рена, и когда Хакс убирает руку, не сделав этого, Рен ловит его ладонь и прижимает кончики пальцев к губам.

 

В сущности, рот Рена — полная противоположность губам Хакса: он широкий и слегка искривлённый, пухлые губы такие мягкие под пальцами. Сложно сказать, почему ему пришло на ум сравнивать их рты. Возможно, теперь их отношение друг к другу могло бы иметь значение. Хакс позволяет своей руке упасть, не уверенный, куда стоит её положить. Рен касается губ Хакса — по всей видимости, он не расположен позволить ему уклониться от этого. От этого... Это, для чего у Хакса не находится правильного слова... чем бы оно ни было, из-за него возникает чувство, будто он галогенная лампа со слишком высоким напряжением для светильника, в который её вкрутили — сияет ослепительно ярко и вот-вот лопнет от растущего давления. Рен всё ещё в перчатках и легонько постукивает по губам Хакса большим пальцем. Он наблюдает за Хаксом, может, ожидает, что тот сбежит. Хакс чувствует бёдрами, как бока Рена расширяются и опадают при дыхании. Кажется, он еле-еле сдерживает себя. Хакс не умеет читать мысли и не может сказать, правда ли Рен тоже близок к тому, чтобы разорваться добела раскалённой вспышкой, от которой займётся пламя и пожрёт их обоих. Однако он думает, что да, вероятно. Рен тоже это чувствует.

 

— Этот рот, — говорит Рен, когда губы Хакса раскрываются под его прикосновением, — этот рот проклял Республику. Её приговор прозвучал из этих уст.

 

Он почти шепчет, явно желая, чтобы это прозвучало поэтично и проникновенно. Хакс не может сдержаться и закатывает глаза, с облегчением ощущая, как напряжение утекает, как дурная кровь. Он смеётся, и от остаточной нервной энергии его плечи вздрагивают.

 

— Извини, — говорит Хакс, увидев, что лицо Рена погрустнело, — но... «Её приговор прозвучал из этих уст»? Да ладно.

 

Ярость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Рена, почти заставляет Хакса пожалеть о сказанном, но в основном он только рад, что настроение изменилось. Почти не удивительно, насколько нечеловечески быстро Рену удаётся приподнять и перевернуть его, так что Хакс оказывается в воздухе, практически взгромоздившись на член Рена. Так или иначе, Хакс не против развернуться до тех пор, пока Рен не надел обратно маску.

 

— Садись, — выдавливает тот сквозь сжатые зубы.

 

Хакс счастлив получить прямое распоряжение, счастлив насадиться на член Рена — может, быстрее, чем следовало, у него ведь ещё не всё зажило после того, как его два дня трахали именно так, как ему хотелось. Примерно до половины опустившись на член, он соображает, что может рассчитывать только на ту смазку, которую удержал в себе после того, как нанёс её у себя в комнате. Хакс прогибается в спине и сбавляет темп. Рен кладёт руку ему на плечо, по-прежнему не снимая перчаток. Хотя он и не надавливает, Хакс понимает требование поторопиться и постанывает, насаживаясь до конца. Он тяжело дышит, подняв лицо к потолку. Наконец-то это именно та интенсивность, которая правда приятна, и сначала кажется, что не смотреть Рену в лицо при этом — большой плюс. Но потом возникает ощущение странности или опасности, словно Рен, пусть он и погрузился так глубоко, может исчезнуть, пока Хакс отвлёкся.

 

— Поскачи на нём, — Рен тыкает Хакса в спину так, будто тот превратился в дохлое насекомое. — Давай, получай то, что тебе нужно.

 

Хакс снова приглушённо посмеивается, но на этот раз не так искренне. Так вот каково это — трахаться с маньяком, который считает, что любая его мимолётная эмоция рождает или обрушивает миры. Он кладёт ладони на колени Рена и опирается на них, наклоняясь вперёд. Рен абсолютно неподвижен. Хакс заливается румянцем, сообразив, какое представление устраивает. Это... Не сказать, что он такое любит. И всё равно так приятно скользить по члену Рена вверх и вниз, и дыхание замирает в горле, когда он слишком усердно и слишком глубоко опускается. Рен молчит и не двигается. Хакс старается тоже не издавать звуков, тяжело дыша ртом и носом. Это требует усилий, как упражнения на пресс после достаточного количества повторений. Он знает, что Рен ждёт его просьбы начать двигаться, его мольбы об этом, так что только упрямо сжимает зубы и сильнее насаживается, отказываясь уступать.

 

Это, блядь, действительно утомительно, и через несколько минут, а может, и через полчаса — Хакс правда не может точно сказать, потому что, конечно же, у Рена в комнате нет видимых приборов для измерения времени, зачем бы ему? — приходится всё же склониться вперёд, обхватив ноги Рена трясущимися руками. Спина уже начинает болеть. Рен ни звука не издал, и кажется, даже не дышит особенно-то тяжело.

 

— Ты с этим завязал, так ведь? — Хакс слегка поворачивается в сторону Рена, не глядя на него. — Верно? Ты мне показываешь, что уже сейчас это ниже твоего достоинства, хотя член твой всё еще во мне?

 

— Завязал с чем? — спрашивает Рен.

 

К большому удивлению Хакса, это и правда звучит как вопрос.

 

— Завязал с траханьем, — резко отвечает он. — И со всем, что к нему относится. Он говорил мне... Он сказал, что очистит тебя от этого. От привязанностей, и так далее. Это просто последние хвосты, которые тебе надо подобрать, да? М-м-м? Как ты ему это подтвердишь? Он ведь спросит тебя об этом, захочет убедиться, что ты больше этого не хочешь?

 

Последовавшая пауза ощущается, как холодный ветер на спине, последний момент спокойствия, прежде чем приливная волна возникнет на горизонте, направляясь прямо не него.

 

Хакс к этому готов: ему нужна волна, а не скала. Он улыбается, когда Рен хватает его за талию, вскрикивает, когда тот с гортанным звуком ставит его на четвереньки, по-прежнему оставаясь внутри, и держит ещё сильнее, до боли. Рен практически заползает на спину Хаксу и прерывисто дышит, приблизив губы к его уху.

 

— Что я ему про тебя скажу? — говорит Рен яростно, задыхаясь. Хакс содрогается и обеими руками вцепляется в простыни, пальцы на ногах поджимаются в предвкушении. Он удивлённо охает, когда Рен дотягивается и хватает его член ужасно собственническим жестом. Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с безумным возбуждением и одновременным уколом страха, прежде чем Хакс понимает, что Рен держит его голой рукой без перчатки.

 

— Что я ему скажу... — повторяет Рен уже спокойнее, но не слишком. Он выходит и снова толкается внутрь, заставляя Хакса благодарно вскрикнуть. — Что я ему скажу...

 

— Именно это я, б-блядь, и спросил, — произносит Хакс и срывается на стон, когда Рен наконец-то начинает трахать его, сопровождая рычанием каждый толчок. Его рука скользит по члену Хакса в том же рваном ритме. Хакс падает на локти, прижимаясь лбом к матрасу и выгибая спину. Он не ожидает настоящего ответа, не ожидает, что речь правда пойдёт о нём.

 

— Я скажу ему, — цедит Рен Хаксу в ухо, толкаясь в него сзади так, что матрас подскакивает, — что превратил его лучшего генерала в свою игрушку, пальцем о палец не ударив. Что он стоял на полу на коленях, умоляя воспользоваться им, что он стал моим рабом на побегушках меньше чем за три дня... Я скажу ему, что заставил самого могущественного человека на самом важном его корабле страдать от мысли, что меня скоро не будет рядом, хотя я в это время всё ещё был внутри него.

 

Хакс вскрикивает с чем-то, что должно было стать смешком, но звук застревает в горле и превращается в нечто иное. Он зажмуривается, зарываясь лбом в матрас. Он слишком сильно раскрывается для члена Рена, слишком напряжён в Реновой руке, слишком улетает, теряя остатки того, что обманчиво считал контролем, он кричит, уткнувшись в простыни, его голос срывается, и звуки эти даже не назовёшь словами.

 

«Шшш», — произносит Рен в голове Хакса, растекается внутри и снаружи него подобно успокаивающему бальзаму, и в то же время продолжает тащить то, что осталось от Хакса, по зазубренным камням, разрушая его и воссоздавая, превращая его в ничто и снова собирая воедино, прежде чем осколки слишком рассыплются.

 

— Знаю, — говорит Рен Хаксу в ухо, или же произносит это из глубочайшего, самого потаённого, а сейчас полностью разграбленного святилища разума — Хакс даже не может с точностью сказать. Всё его тело сотрясается от сухих рыданий, когда он кончает, а потом расплывается по матрасу. Рен откидывается назад, теперь его ладони мягко лежат на боках Хакса.

 

Рен кончает со своим обычным мощным рыком. Хакс натягивает простыню, пряча глаза и лицо, которое морщится из-за того, что изнутри всё так же пытаются прорваться раскатистые рыдания облегчения и отчаяния. Он всхлипывает, ощущая, как Рен исследует самые глубокие участки, до которых может дотянуться, чувствует его своим копчиком и остальным телом. Хакс не убирает с глаз простыню, пусть даже и не может спрятаться от того, чему позволил случиться. От этого страдания. Всё верно. Рен заглянул в него — ему потребовался лишь мимолетный взгляд, и Хакс распахнул все воздвигнутые врата, позволяя Рену увидеть всё внутри. О чём только думал Хакс, когда делал это? Неужели он правда считал, что уйдёт чистым, удовлетворённым, успокоенным? Больно чувствовать, как Рен выскальзывает наружу, и знать, что он никогда не вернётся.

 

Хакс валится набок, лицо его по-прежнему покрыто, но не спрятано, влажной простыней, в которую он вцепляется, едва не шмыгая носом. Его всего трясёт, грудная клетка болит.

 

— Свет, — Рен произносит это сердито, будто отсылает солдата, который случайно забрёл в комнату. — Ноль процентов.

 

Хакс прикусывает губу и старается вести себя как можно тише. Он хочет исчезнуть в темноте, ощутимой даже сквозь крепко зажмуренные веки. Он набирает полную грудь воздуха и выдыхает, всё ещё вздрагивая после оргазма, который, кажется, забрал с собой его душу. Фыркая, как раздражённая банта, Рен поднимается с Хакса и перебирается через него, горячий и твёрдый. Скользнув рукой по груди Хакса, он притягивает его ближе к себе и обнимает сзади. Простыню он с лица Хакса не убирает — позволяет притвориться, будто тот может спрятать что-то, хоть что-нибудь. Хакс чувствует на шее вздох Рена и вспоминает ту ночь, когда прикосновение прохладной руки исцелило все оставленные ранее синяки. Только этот вздох впитывается в Хакса сверхъестественным жаром, распространяясь от челюсти к ключицам, вдоль каждого ребра, обволакивая колотящееся сердце и погружаясь вглубь живота. От тепла расслабляются напряжённые плечи. Он вздыхает под простынёй и слегка прогибается назад, а Рен прижимается и обнимает крепче.

 

— Извини, — говорит Рен. Глупость какая.

 

— Да за что, — Хаксу следовало бы встревожиться от того, какой у него голос: обеспокоенный, слабый, сдавленный, и этого никто не должен бы слышать. Но приятно дать Рену услышать это. И приятно позволить ему увидеть, так что Хакс стаскивает простыню с лица. Рен что-то сделал с ним, но беситься из-за этого придётся потом. Всё, на что Хакс способен сейчас — дрожа, перевернуться и зарыться лицом Рену в грудь, спрятаться внутри безжалостной силы, обнажившей его. Она как талисман, и кажется, что это единственное убежище, которое у него когда-либо было. Хакс дышит, цепляясь за Рена и чувствуя биение его сердца. Он ощущает себя одновременно спасённым и погубленным. Этого не должно было случиться. Но случилось, а что, если бы нет? Это ужасающая мысль — мысль о том, что Хакс мог никогда не узнать, каково погрузиться так глубоко и в то же время вознестись на вершину. Он мог бы смотреть сверху вниз на каждого в галактике, живого или мёртвого, на каждое когда-либо существовавшее создание, мог всю жизнь выкрикивать нерушимую правду о том, что они все под его контролем, и всё равно никогда не почувствовал бы себя таким почитаемым и незаменимым, как сейчас, когда Рен гладил его по волосам, тыкаясь ему в щёку неуклюжим носом.

 

Это долго не тянется, конечно. Каждый, кто что-то значил когда-либо, презирает ценность подобных вещей именно из-за того, что они исчезнут в мгновение ока, и их короткая власть вряд ли запомнится. Хакс уходит в уборную отлить и наступает на крошечный осколок разбитого зеркала, разражаясь ругательствами, когда тот вонзается ему в ступню. Он включает свет и, кривясь, вытаскивает осколок. Значит, Рен пропустил кусочек, когда прибирался после бездумно устроенного погрома. Логично. Символично.

 

Хакс возвращается в комнату, где по-прежнему хоть глаз выколи. В гостиной свет тоже погашен. Если Хакс выключит свет в ванной, их окутает непроглядная темнота и скроет друг от друга. Рен наблюдает за ним с кровати. Он подсунул под спину обе подушки, а простыню натянул до груди, руки его сложены на животе. Кажется, он обнажён, без перчаток, шлема с маской тоже не видно.

 

— Я пойду, — говорит Хакс. Его голос сошёл бы за нормальный — для кого угодно, кроме Рена.

 

— Не надо, — произносит Рен, когда Хакс делает шаг к куче своей одежды.

 

— Почему?

 

— Потому что, — отвечает Рен. Свет из двери ванной комнаты падает на половину его лица, разделяя практически по линии шрама. — Потому что через восемь часов мы будем на месте.

 

«Потому что я всё ещё боюсь его. Потому что не хочу оставаться один».

 

Хакс не уверен, услышал ли это из-за того, что Рен поместил эти слова в его голову, или же потому что ему хочется в это верить. Он гасит свет в ванной, и всё исчезает из виду. Ему кажется, что они накачались чем-то значительно крепче того бренди, и уже сейчас хочется забыть обо всём, что говорилось этой ночью. Признания Рена не приносят облегчения, даже если они реальны, а не сам Хакс их вообразил. Если Рен и правда испуган, если ему нужна компания, чтобы провести последние часы той жизни, что он оставляет позади, то всё становится ещё хуже. Да, делать хуже — это и есть самый главный талант Рена. Но Хакс снова забирается в его постель, нащупав вслепую край матраса. Он находит руку Рена и держится за неё, проскальзывая под простыню и сворачиваясь у того под боком.

 

— У тебя в комнате холодно, — произносит Хакс из-под такого метафорического завала, что он сам удивляется, как ещё сам себя слышит. Его сжатая в кулак ладонь лежит на груди Рена, прямо поверх сердца, простыня закрывает ухо, а спину обнимает Ренова рука.

 

— На всём корабле холодно, — говорит Рен, запуская руку в волосы Хакса и прижимаясь щекой к его лбу. — В космосе холодно.

 

Хакс фыркает и подёргивается под рукой Рена, горя желанием обозвать его болваном. «В космосе холодно», надо же, какое озарение. Он чувствует улыбку Рена.

 

— Это всё закончится, — говорит Хакс. Это и угроза, и предостережение. — Завтра... сегодня.

 

— Знаю.

 

— Тогда в чём смысл?

 

Рен пожимает плечами, наклоняет голову и выдыхает в ухо Хаксу:

 

— Я скажу тебе позже.

 

— Ты так говоришь, потому что не знаешь.

 

— Но думаю, что узнаю, — отвечает Рен, его голос звучит полушутливо, хотя на самом деле это не шутка. — В конце концов, однажды. Вот в чём различие между нами.

 

Хакс проваливается в сон, но неглубоко, и в скором времени снова просыпается и укладывается по-другому. Когда он перекатывается на бок, Рен поворачивается вслед за ним. Хакс не может сопротивляться тому, как уютно Рен лежит за спиной, укутывая, как простыня, которая нужна этой несчастной кровати, чтобы противостоять холоду. Рен не может заснуть, и в своём беспокойстве хочет чего-то. Внимание Рена касается вытраханного сознания Хакса, как дождь, падающий на поверхность озера: быстро исчезает, но нарушает покой и не даёт спать.

 

— Кто такой Генри? — спрашивает Рен.

 

Хакс вздрагивает, его глаза распахиваются в темноте.

 

— Да никто, — отвечает он, сдвигаясь под весом Рена. Он тяжёлый, огромный. Хакс жалеет, что это нравится ему настолько сильно, поэтому хочет ответить на вопрос. — Парень, с которым вместе учились. Я его ненавидел.

 

— Ага?

 

— Он... На первом курсе, я думаю, он как-то понял, что... Однажды он отвёл меня в сторону и сказал, что мы должны кому-нибудь рассказать, что со мной случилось. Моему отцу, полагаю. Кому бы мы ни рассказали, это в конечном итоге всё равно дошло бы из юношеской Академии до отца, на Арканис. Он думал, что тот раз, когда он практически застал нас, был единственным... Ха. Он хотел мне помочь, говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Я разревелся, я... был ребёнком... — два месяца, как пятнадцать исполнилось. Хаксу не хочется договаривать это, Рен и так видит, хотя может, понимает неправильно. — Я ему позволил меня... обнять, вроде того, и рыдал у него на плече, как... Я возненавидел его за это, едва от него оторвавшись. Как мы собирались поступить, на самом-то деле? Мы двое против всего остального, против этого иерархического потока дерьма и того, что с виду всё прилично, а вообще-то всем насрать, что там происходит с винтиками в гигантской машине. Да и с чего бы им заботиться? Возможно, те, кто это сделал, получили бы выговор, но отец не смог бы исключить их из школы. Сделай он это, пошли бы слухи о его сыне. Нет, эти ублюдки знали, что им ничего не грозит.

 

Хакс пытается улыбнуться, вспоминая их смерти одну за другой. Он, впрочем, так и не смог заставить себя забыть лицо Генри и то, как он смотрел на него с чем-то вроде простодушного... сожаления. Как Генри не мог поверить, что такое случилось с Хаксом, да хоть с кем.

 

— Что было нам делать? — говорит Хакс. — Мы были всего лишь парой детей против хорошо смазанного механизма, всей системы, которая создала этих... хищников. Они могли ополчиться и против Генри, если бы выяснили, что он хотел мне помочь. Так что... после я его ненавидел. Даже не смотрел в его сторону и рявкал на него, если он оказывался рядом.

 

— Ты... убил его? — спрашивает Рен. Он сбит с толку, потому что увидел в разуме Хакса нечто, чего не может истолковать без перевода. Это так оживляет.

 

— Нет, — говорит Хакс. Это ложь. — Но он был губернатором в Куроа на Раклане.

 

— О... Ого.

 

Одна из пяти планет, уничтоженных по приказу Хакса. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. На этих планетах было много разных Генри, и где угодно полно Генри. В выпускном классе Хакса Генри был парнем с самой деликатной внешностью, с тёмными глазами и волосами, всегда с плохой стрижкой. К старшим классам он набрал лишний вес. Генри не должен был заботиться о других. Хакс преподал ему этот урок, хотя может, со временем Генри всё равно начал заботиться о ком-то. Если так, этот кто-то тоже почти наверняка погиб. Если тоже привязался к Генри, и тот привёз его на Раклан, в трогательный городок, которым руководил. Как забавно получилось: ты уехал с кем-то, кто, казалось, был ответом на все твои вопросы, и вы оба исчезли в мгновение ока, в конце концов одинаково превратились в пыль, как и всё на этих пяти планетах.

 

— Я убил своего отца, — говорит Рен, прервав недолгое молчание Хакса.

 

— Да, — отвечает Хакс, потому что это прозвучало, скорее, как ошеломлённый вопрос, чем как утверждение. — Ты это сделал.

 

— Думаю, это могло меня ослабить, но... Сноук покажет мне обратную дорогу.

 

— Я ему сказал...

 

— Знаю, — говорит Рен, прежде чем Хакс успевает покаяться в том, что упомянул перед Сноуком его «тревогу» насчёт плана. Конечно же, эта исповедь уже у Рена в кармане, как и все остальные. Всё, что Хакс когда-либо делал, у Рена как на ладони. Утомительное и вместе с тем бодрящее ощущение. — И это неважно.

 

— Хорошо, — Хакс ему не верит. Рен встряхивает головой, уткнувшись лицом в шею Хакса сзади.

 

— Поспи немного, — бормочет Рен, будто говорит сам с собой. Глаза Хакса закрываются, но он старается не заснуть, чувствуя спиной, как грудь Рена поднимается и опускается при каждом вздохе. Мне пришёл конец, думает Хакс, хотя и знает, что на самом деле это не так. Это всего лишь одна ночь, которую он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет вспоминать попеременно то с сожалением, то с благодарностью, пока и сам не превратится в пыль.

 

Когда Хакс просыпается, свет горит на ста процентах, а Рен исчез. Исчезли и простыни, под голой задницей Хакса пустой матрас. Даже подушки убраны. Комната выглядит пустой, и взглянув через край кровати, Хакс видит, что его одежды и обуви тоже нет. Его фуражка исчезла с бокового столика.

 

— Рен? — зовёт он. Внутри потихоньку растёт беспорядочный ужас. Ответа нет. Стоявшие на столе напротив кровати кувшин и чашки тоже пропали. Хакс вскакивает и раскрывает шкаф Рена: ничего, пусто.

 

Он заглядывает в ванную комнату, трясущимися руками держась за дверной косяк: ни полотенец, ни душевой занавески. Хотя если бы он завернулся в них, это не спасло бы его достоинство, так что с тем же успехом можно было бы вернуться к себе в каюту нагишом. Он спешит в гостиную, будто спасается от вражеского огня, и не может сдержать восклицания ужаса, когда видит, что дверь в коридор открыта. Люди проходят мимо, кое-кто бросает взгляды внутрь и видит Хакса, который дрожит обнажённый в пустой комнате, обеими руками прикрывая срам, окоченев и дойдя до крайности.

 

Они начинают собираться у распахнутой двери, сначала только ухмыляются, а потом смеются и показывают пальцами. Младшие офицеры, которые должны бояться Хакса, но сейчас, конечно же, им не страшно, он ведь ничто... Он начинает узнавать лица. Парни из Академии — теперь уже мужчины, те же лица, которые он видел мёртвыми после пыток, но почему-то они оказываются нетронутыми, и смеются над ним, толпятся у двери, показывают на него, довольные, всё такие же торжествующие...

 

— Эй!

 

Хакс просыпается, лёжа на спине, и резко вздыхает. Наполовину одетый Рен склоняется над ним, хмурясь, его рука лежит на плече Хакса.

 

— Какой отвратительный сон, — Рен отворачивается, будто сон — это снаряд, который Хакс в него запустил, а не видение, практически содравшее кожу с Хакса — настолько убийственно-реальным оно казалось. Хакс садится и натягивает на себя простыни, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Рен снова включил свет на пятьдесят процентов и одевается возле шкафа.

 

— Разве тебе нужно шпионить ещё и за моими снами? — спрашивает Хакс. Кажется, всё стало слишком реальным из-за того, что Рен это увидел. Сердце Хакса колотится в груди, и он сдерживается, чтобы не рвануться к краю кровати и не проверить, что входная дверь в каюту Рена закрыта.

 

— Это был самый громкий сон из всех, что мне приходилось слышать, — ворчит Рен, повернувшись к Хаксу спиной. Он уже надел штаны и обулся, а сейчас сдёргивает чёрную тунику с вешалки. — Невозможно было не обратить внимания.

 

Хакс подтягивает к груди колени и упирается в них локтями, закрывая руками лицо. Он всё ещё не совсем проснулся. Может, он просто не хочет просыпаться, хотя ни за что не вернулся бы в этот сон.

 

— Я бы этого не сделал, — напряжённо говорит Рен, вытягивая волосы из-под ворота туники.

 

— Чего бы ты не сделал? — Хакс только притворяется, будто не понимает. Этот сон... Намного хуже, чем все смеющиеся у дверей лица, была мысль, что Рен мог это подстроить. Что мог опустошить комнату, не оставив Хаксу ничего, даже полотенца, чтобы прикрыться. Рен не обращает внимания на вопрос и надевает плащ. Его новая маска, присоединённая к шлему, пялится на Хакса со стола с кувшином и чашками.

 

— Который час?

 

— Самое время мне идти, — беззаботно отвечает Рен. Сейчас его певучая интонация звучит натянуто и фальшиво. — Мы достигли планеты Сноука. У меня инструкции добраться туда в одиночку на шаттле. Думаю, Сноук хочет, чтобы «Финализатор» вернулся обратно в ту же систему, как только я его покину. Но уверен, ты уточнишь это у своих людей.

 

Хакс вытаскивает себя из кровати, в основном, чтобы успокоиться, отыскивая и натягивая свою одежду — это прогоняет часть ужаса после сна. Его пальцы дрожат, пока он застёгивает кнопки на мундире. Накидывая шинель, Хакс понимает, почему она стала пахнуть Реном, несмотря на то, что не касалась ни кровати, ни самого Рена. Это Хакс сейчас пахнет им, после того, как провёл ночь, прячась в его объятиях. Закутываясь в шинель, он окружает себя запахом Рена, который продержится весь день, а может, и дольше.

 

Последней Хакс надевает фуражку и идёт к зеркалу в ванной, чтобы убедиться, что волосы нормально спрятаны под ней. Шагнув в ту сторону, он тут же вспоминает, что зеркала больше нет, и чувствует острый укол боли в ступне, сейчас надёжно укрытой сапогом: ночью он наступил на маленький осколок. Кажется, как будто это случилось много лет назад, ещё в школе, в альтернативной реальности, где один мальчик-переросток шептался с ним по ночам на его койке и охранял от дурных снов. Кажется, что время перепуталось, пришло в беспорядок, как будто аккуратный шкаф со всем содержимым опрокинули на пол. Вот почему Хакс не любит говорить о прошлом, вот почему он на самом деле никогда и не говорил. Только одна связанная со временем деталь кажется реальной: Рен уходит, прямо сейчас, покидает корабль и отправляется к Сноуку. Хакс говорит себе, что это в некотором роде всё упростит. Он оборачивается и видит, что Рен смотрит на него. Рену осталось надеть только перчатки, и он держит их в левой руке, а под мышкой сжимает шлем с маской.

 

— Мне выйти первым? — апатично спрашивает Хакс. Рен мотает головой.

 

— Вместе, — отвечает он. — Ты был прав. Мне нет дела, что думает твой экипаж.

 

Это не совсем то, что Хакс говорил, но он не поправляет. Они идут к двери, Рен позади Хакса. Маска Вейдера исчезла со своего пьедестала. Хакс не знает точно, когда это произошло, но Рен не выглядит обеспокоенным. Стоящему у двери Хаксу кажется, что он, возможно, только вообразил этот ужасный старинный артефакт. Он тянется к дверной панели, а Рен ловит его за руку. Он всё ещё не надел перчатки. Хакс поднимает глаза на Рена, наконец-то испугавшись его.

 

Рен подносит ладонь Хакса к своему лицу, ведёт её тыльной стороной вдоль подбородка к губам. Хакс тоже без перчаток. Он засунул их в карман шинели, надеясь на что-то вроде этого. А теперь, когда это случилось, ему хочется увернуться. Хакс вполне может выдержать взгляд Рена, но у него нет термина для того, что происходит дальше.

 

— Ты такой маленький, — говорит Рен, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Хакса, всё так же прижимая его ладонь к лицу.

 

— Я такого же роста, как ты, — отрезает Хакс, хотя Рен выше на несколько дюймов, плюс волосы. — Примерно.

 

Рен слегка улыбается — губы его лишь чуть изгибаются под ладонью Хакса.

 

— Такой маленький, — повторяет Рен, уже мягче. — Неважно, скольким людям приказали стоять и слушать, как ты кричишь, что это не так.

 

Хаксу стоило бы оскорбиться, но Рен произносит это ласково, как будто Хакс — последнее маленькое создание, которое он увидит, и как будто Рен обожает — ценит — его за это.

 

— Подержи, — говорит Рен, отпуская ладонь Хакса, и отдаёт ему шлем. Хакс не хочет к нему прикасаться, но ещё меньше хочет признавать, что опасается его, так что берёт шлем обеими руками и наблюдает, как Рен натягивает левую перчатку. Он говорит себе, что следует радоваться досаде, разгорающейся поверх страдания, которое Рен правильно определил как нечто, чего Хаксу стоит стыдиться. — Нет, — Рен по-прежнему смотрит на свою перчатку, расправляя её под рукавом.

 

— Нет? — спрашивает Хакс. Если бы он мог придумать какую-нибудь остроумную отповедь, чтобы защититься, то произнёс бы её, но его баки опустели.

 

Рен кладёт ладонь поверх ладони Хакса на шлеме, а потом поднимает глаза на него. Подходит ближе, пока всё расстояние между ними не занимает прижатый к животам шлем, и накрывает рукой без перчатки щёку Хакса. Позволив это, Хакс с трудом может встретиться глазами с Реном, а уж тем более — выдержать его пристальный взгляд, так что он с радостью закрывает глаза, когда лицо Рена склоняется к нему. Когда их губы соприкасаются, становится понятно, что Рен не делал этого уже очень долго, а может, и никогда. В сущности, как и Хакс.

 

Под губами Хакса губы Рена кажутся мягче, чем под кончиками пальцев, а его язык такой горячий, и он касается языка Хакса почти робко, неуверенно, а потом всё более жадно, когда поцелуй становится глубже. Они тянутся друг к другу поверх шлема, и он вжимается в их тела. Хакс всегда считал избитыми и идиотскими выражения вроде «забыл как дышать», но сейчас это кажется уместной формулировкой, потому что кажется, что первый же неверный вздох положит всему конец. Хорошо, что руки заняты шлемом — он не представляет, что бы сделал, будь они свободны. Возможно, что-нибудь отчаянное и постыдное, например, схватил бы Рена за большие уши, которые тот пытается скрыть волосами. И так достаточно стыдно за то, что его рот увлажняется, пока Хакс всё сильнее раскрывается навстречу поцелую.

 

«Какой в этом смысл?», — думает Хакс, даже когда запрокидывает голову и привстаёт на цыпочки, желая продолжения. Они останавливаются перевести дыхание, и Хакс украдкой бросает взгляд на полуприкрытые глаза Рена.

 

— Смысл, — слова Рена ощущаются на губах как ещё один поцелуй, такие тёплые и желанные, — в том, что ты это делаешь. И не хочешь останавливаться.

 

Хакс практически хнычет в подтверждение, а затем настойчиво целует Рена, чтобы спрятаться от горьких отголосков этого слабого негромкого звука — отголосков, которые, кажется, бегут вдоль всего его тела подобно дрожи, прорываясь сквозь него так жёстко, что это почти приятно. Нет, нахер, это правда приятно — исключительно приятно, — когда губы Рена снова раскрываются навстречу Хаксу, когда Рен проникает в его рот языком, и да, это действительно так: он не хочет останавливаться.

 

Но они обязаны остановиться, и они это делают. Хакс снова опускается на пятки, а Рен отстраняется. В какой-то момент Хакс думает, что они ещё раз поцелуются, ведь невозможно поверить, что это уже закончилось, но Рен убирает ладонь с его лица, вторую — с его руки, держащей шлем. Надевает перчатку, не поднимая глаз, и забирает у Хакса шлем. Хакс знает, что случится дальше. До сих пор кажется ужасно неправильным смотреть на то, как шлем раскрывается. Рен в последний раз смотрит Хаксу в глаза, поднимая шлем и надевая на голову. Маска опускается и защёлкивается в креплениях, удерживающих её на месте. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с маской, Хакс хочет отвернуться, но к нему возвращается его знаменитая способность выдерживать даже самый холодный взгляд. Он сдерживает желание облизнуть губы, чтобы почувствовать вкус Рена, пока тот натягивает капюшон.

 

— Пойдём, — произносит Рен сквозь речевой аппарат маски. Хакс протягивает руку к дверной панели, и ему хочется, чтобы Рен снова удержал его за запястье. Этого не происходит.

 

Они выходят из каюты вместе, и Хакс идёт рядом с Реном в док для шаттлов. В этом необходимости, следовало бы лучше направиться на мостик, но здесь некому запретить ему посмотреть на то, как Рен заберётся в шаттл, который унесёт его прочь. Хакс сам не понимает, почему хочет это увидеть. Он как будто снова оказался во сне, столь же разрушительном и причудливом. В доке для шаттлов работают трое лейтенантов, которые вытягиваются по стойке смирно, едва завидев Хакса. Он не обращает на них внимания, наблюдая, как Рен вводит на ближайшей навигационной панели шаттла переданные Сноуком координаты. Багажа у Рена нет. Те бутылочки с шампунем и мылом останутся стоять на полке в душевой, ожидая его возвращения. Когда Рен вернётся — если вернётся, — может, сможет обходиться без душа. Может, он научится очищать себя посредством одной только Силы. Хакс пытается позабавиться от этой идеи. Шаттл готов к запуску, и Рен поворачивается к Хаксу.

 

— Генерал.

 

— Рен.

 

— Я буду поддерживать связь с Орденом при необходимости.

 

Хакс сомневается в этом, но может, Рен верит в свои слова.

 

— Отлично, — говорит Хакс. «Да пребудет с вами Сила?» Нет, это скорее у джедаев так говорят, к тому же, на них смотрят. — Передайте Верховному лидеру мои наилучшие пожелания.

 

Рен не отвечает, и Хакс не винит его за это. Кошмарные слова на прощание. Он хочет взять их назад и попробовать заново, но Рен уже забирается в шаттл. Он закрывает за собой люк, не оглядываясь на Хакса.

 

Хакс подходит к ближайшему наблюдательному иллюминатору, чтобы посмотреть на старт. Бледно-зелёная планета внизу носит какое-то безликое наименование вроде X-789 — просто цифры и буквы, не известные почти никому в галактике. Хакс пытался разузнать, что за условия на её поверхности, но в Архивах не было записей, и он смог убедиться только в том, что эта планета существует.

 

Когда шаттл успешно совершает посадку в запрограммированной точке, Хаксу на датапад приходит уведомление. Он открывает отчёт, чтобы взглянуть на детали. Стандартная сухая форма, автоматически переданная следящими системами шаттла. В графе «На борту шаттла» напечатано: «1 ПАССАЖИР, ГУМАНОИД, МУЖСКОГО ПОЛА (РЕН, КАЙЛО)».

 

Кайло. Дурацкое имя. Это Сноук выбрал его. Хакс буравит взглядом датапад и размышляет, что надо бы исправить форму, воспользовавшись своим офицерским приоритетом, и переписать графу «На борту шаттла».

 

«Один мальчик-переросток, которого кто-то не смог уберечь от его участи».

 

Хакс себя не винит, это было бы нелепо. Не в его привычках спасать людей. Рен стал исключением, по приказу. Хакс может больше никогда его не увидеть, и уж точно никогда снова его не спасёт, так что толку было нестись сквозь снег на той рушащейся планете и оттаскивать Рена от распахнутой пасти преисподней.

 

Когда Хакс приходит на мостик, «Финализатор» уже покидает пределы атмосферы планеты Сноука, на полной скорости направляясь обратно, сражаться с Сопротивлением. Хакс занимается рутинными делами. Полно тонкой подготовительной работы для секретной миссии ЮТ-5278, и в первую очередь нужно уведомить, что задание официально закреплено за ней. Хакс не спеша составляет сообщение, которое передаст Юта. Ему всегда нравилось сочинять речи, официальные объявления и служебные постановления.

 

Обычно во время совещаний Хакс снимает шинель и набрасывает её на спинку кресла, у себя в кабинете тоже редко надевает. Она немного стесняет движения, и заниматься делами легче без неё.

 

Сегодня кажется, что на «Финализаторе» слишком тихо, и холоднее, чем всегда. Хакс не снимает шинель ни на одном совещании, ужинает тоже в ней. Ночью он ложится в постель в шинели, поднимает воротник, утыкается в него лицом и вдыхает так глубоко, как только может.


End file.
